Ella, es de Mí Propiedad
by KarenUrquiiola
Summary: Ichigo Kurosaki no solo es el chico mas influyente y popular del Instituto, tambien es un maldito egoísta. Que no iba a dejar que alguien le arrebatara lo que por derecho le pertenecía. Aunque eso significara tener que arruinarle la vida... a ella.
1. El Egoísta y la Desadaptada

Bueno, esta historia se me ha ocurrido después de escuchar una canción de mi grupo favorito OuO. No tiene nada que ver con la canción xD pero sin duda la trama me pareció interesante de desarrollar. Además de que cuando escribo "El secreto" de repente me dan unas ganas horribles de poner a una Rukia tímida y frágil, pero nada que ver con esa historia xDD ok ok, este fic también es un AU solo que aquí las personalidades si son diferentes.

**Disclaimer**: **Bleach** y sus personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a **Tite Kubo (****久保 帯人****)** En cambio la historia si es mía.

* * *

><p><strong>Opening: Hanabira de HOME MADE <strong>**家族****feat. ****Yukko de ****のあのわ ****(Ellos no me pertenecen [Menos U-Ichi U_U])**

¿Hasta hay Opening? ¡Estas loca! D:

_Otra historia dedicada a mi mejor amiga, que para el colmo de los colmos es _**Anti-IchiRuki **(-_- #)_ ¿Irónico no?_

**¡Te amo Pyon! x3**

* * *

><p>・<p>

***:.｡. o(****Ella, es de Mí Propiedad****)o .｡.:*・・**

**.**

**Capitulo 1.- El Egoísta y la Desadaptada.**

**.**

¿Hasta donde podía llegar el egoísmo de Ichigo Kurosaki? ¿Acaso era un cínico? ¿Que porque hago esas preguntas? Bueno; tiene mucho que ver en esta historia, además de ser tan fácil como difícil de explicar, tan complejo como sencillo de decir, pero mejor ¿Porque no juzgas por ti mismo?

Todo empieza en el famosísimo y exclusivo Karakura Elite Institute. Escuela donde solo los afortunados (Y adinerados) hijos de empresarios, artistas, y hasta políticos de Japón tenían un lugar. La escuela abarcaba una buena extensión de terreno en una colina cerca de las costas de la pequeña ciudad de Karakura, la edificación estaba hecha al mas puro estilo clásico de aquellas mansiones elegantes de la Inglaterra del siglo XV, parecía todo, menos una escuela, y es que no era una escuela en sí, era un internado.

Es así como empieza la pesadilla diaria de la alumna Rukia Kuchiki…

.

**･・ﾟ･*:.｡..｡.:*･'****Rukia****'･*:.｡. .｡.:*･・ﾟ･***

**.**

**9:00 AM**. Ala Oeste del edificio, habitación 6-01

Me encantaría decir que la luz entrante proveniente del cálido sol iluminaba la habitación despertando a la pequeña muchacha que dormía plácidamente en la cama de grandes proporciones, pero no, no es así. El sol se asoma del lado Este, por lo tanto la penumbra en el lado Oeste era la dueña de las mañanas. A ella la despierta el ruido estridente del reloj marcando la hora de levantarse, y resuena por toda la enorme habitación que para empeorar el asunto, hace eco, aumentando los decibeles de la horrible alarma. Una delicada mano de un blanco nevado se asoma de entre las cobijas y busca a tientas torpemente la mesita de noche aledaña a la cama, da uno, dos, tres manotazos hasta que el ultimo de ellos logra dar con el aparato, el golpe es tan fuerte que el reloj cae estrepitosamente al suelo, donde después de unos segundos, comienza a lamentarse de nueva cuenta la alarma, entonces como Frankenstein después de ser dotado con el don de la vida, la persona bajo las cobijas se levanta, aun dormida, medio despierta, medio soñada, medio torpe sale de la cama y se tropieza con el edredón, y cae a un lado del despertador.

Con la mejilla pegada y adolorida en el piso dirige su mirada al aparato que yace como ella tirado en el piso.

-Buenos días.- Dice con voz ronca digna de la princesa de aquel cuento de hadas que duerme durante 100 años. El despertador sin embargo no le contesta el saludo.

-Mmm- es lo único que dice antes de levantarse y dirigirse al cuarto de baño.

**9:30 AM**. La muchacha somnolienta y torpe se había ido con el agua por el caño, ahora la remplazaba una muy despierta chica de enormes orbes violetas... ¿O azules? Mirándose al espejo, mientras acomoda sus cabellos. Se hizo más de siete peinados, empezando con una coleta alta de caballo, pero, un mechón rebelde alcanza a salir airoso del agarre, que descaradamente le refuta su victoria cayendo sobre su frente, entre sus cejas, la muchacha lo fulmina con la mirada, y así es lo mismo con los seis peinados restantes, media coleta, un chongo, una trenza, una diadema, dos coletas, una peineta, y nada. Ella declara su inminente derrota, dejando que el mechón haga de las suyas, así que a últimas se deja el cabello suelto que le llega hasta un poco mas abajo de los hombros, los cabellos restantes se unen a la batalla campal del mechón erizándose altaneramente en las puntas, ella estrella su frente contra el tocador. Bueno, creo que después de todo la muchacha torpe si había resistido el baño.

-¿¡Porque!- Les pregunta repitiendo el golpecito en la superficie de madera. El toc-toc de sus choques en el tocador deja de sonar, y lo remplaza un nuevo toc-toc proveniente de la puerta. La muchacha enseguida se irgue en la silla y con un audible "adelante" la puerta se abre y una señora vestida como sirvienta entra.

-Buenos días señorita Kuchiki, aquí le dejo su desayuno.- Dice la mujer de unos 40 años entrando con un carrito de servicio, al tiempo que levanta la tapa de plata que cubre el exquisito plato de comida.- Omelet de huevo y tocino, pan tostado, té de hiervas sin azúcar, jugo de naranja.- Dice señalando los alimentos a su vez.- y - Levanta la tapa de otro plato mas chiquito.- Pepinos.

-Si, muchas gracias.

La mujer pone la charola y su comida en la mesa frente a la cama. Sin más se retira llevándose el carrito.

Rukia siempre comía en su habitación, a pesar de haber un gran comedor donde TODA la escuela compartía el desayuno. ¿Porque? Bueno, por el delicado detalle de que ella no tenia amigos con los cuales sentarse a desayunar.

**10:01 AM**. La muchacha sale corriendo de su habitación después de escuchar a la tatara abuela de su despertador, la vieja campana. Corre torpemente por los extensos pasillos del edificio, sale de el y se dirige al invernadero, a su primera clase: "Educación del Medio Ambiente y su repercusión en el Capitalismo". Tropieza con unos cuantos alumnos y se disculpa inaudiblemente sin dejar de correr con la vista baja, alcanza a escuchar unas cuantas burlas, cosa de todos los días. Sigue su recorrido apretando su portafolio, contra el pecho. En el patio es lo mismo, aquellos que la ven le dirigen risitas burlonas y comentarios nada bonitos sobre su uniforme, que ¡Por dios! ¡Parecía hasta tres tallas más grande de lo normal! pero la culpa la tenía su esmirriado cuerpo, ya que el uniforme si era de su talla. Pero ¡Vamos! Eso no era todo. Su uniforme era estrictamente igual a lo que dictaban las reglas que nadie respetaba del colegio, falda larga diez centímetros abajo de la rodilla, camisola fajada, chaleco y saco bien puestos sin olvidar el detalle del moño en el cuello, y bueno, el calzado escolar bien lustrado. Tengo que aceptar que igual y yo me burlaría de ella.

Estaba a punto de llegar a su destino, solo tenia que rodear las canchas de Futbol y el auditorio. Era tarde, tarde, muy tarde. Justo en la última esquina del auditorio a casi nada de llegar al Invernadero Rukia chocó contra algo, ¿O alguien? Cayendo de sentón sobre el pavimento. "Auch", eso había dolido. Pero sin duda no le dolió más de lo que vino a continuación.

.

**.~[Ichigo]~.**

**.**

Ichigo Kurosaki venia de regreso de un "encuentro mañanero" en las solitarias aulas de "La cultura y Sociedad de los Países bajos", (eso existe? no creo xDD) en el camino se había encontrado con sus amigos, Ikkaku Madarame, Abarai Renji, Ishida Uryuu y Yumichika Ayasegawa. Todos ellos chicos populares en la escuela, ¿Por qué? por ser los mejores amigos de Ichigo. Y es que había que decirlo, Ichigo Kurosaki era popular por el simple hecho de ser "él mismo" así es, era un joven que cursaba su segundo año de instituto, tenia 16 años, y un cuerpo exquisitamente desarrollado como el de un hombre maduro y atractivo ¡Vaya que si!, sus músculos estaban bien definidos y marcados, era alto, y con la piel bronceada, que resaltaba sus preciosos orbes color chocolate, pero lo que mas llamaba la atención en ese ser, eran los rebeldes cabellos de un color tan inusual como un becado en esa escuela, sus cabellos irradiaban un bello color anaranjado, que sin duda era su marca personal, incluido con un eterno ceño fruncido que lo hacia ver agresivamente sexy. El era lo máximo en el instituto, todos querían hablarle, ser sus amigos, y las chicas... Bueno, querían todo con él. Su vida simplemente era envidiable, ¿Y saben? a el le encantaba ser el centro de atención en ese y en todos los lugares a los que iba.

Bien, regresando a la escena, los muchachos venían platicando animadamente de lo que harían en su fin de semana, Ichigo los escuchaba unos pasos mas delante, sosteniendo el portafolio y recargándolo sobre su espalda, mientras la otra mano descansaba en el bolsillo de su pantalón. El solía excluirse de todos las actividades que hacían sus amigos en esos días, y como siempre esa vez no fue la excepción.

-¿Entonces que dices Ichigo? Vamos a mi casa en Mónaco, mis padres como siempre no van a estar. Así que podemos llevar a unas chicas para pasar un buen fin de semana.- Dijo el pelirrojo codeando con complicidad a Ikkaku, que estaba a su lado.

-No puedo, ya te dije.- Respondió por enésima vez en la semana.

-¡Vamos Ichigo! Hasta el refinado de Ishida va a ir.- Dijo palmeándole la espalda al aludido, Uryuu solo se subió los lentes que se le habían resbalado un poco a causa del golpe.

-Ya les dije que no puedo, tengo que…

-"…Teeengo quee iir a New Yooork a veeer la nueeeva campaaaña publicitaaaria de la compañíiia de mi paaapaaa" .- Recitaron a coro y pausadamente todos sus amigos, que también habían escuchado esa negativa tantas veces como Ichigo su invitación. El pelinaranja los miro por el rabillo del ojo levantando una ceja desinteresadamente.

-¿Si ya saben porque preguntan?.- Dijo regresando la vista al camino. Los muchachos iban a seguir insistiendo cuando un ruido seco y un sonoro "Auch" se escucho justo delante de su anaranjado amigo.

Ichigo sintió un pequeño empujón pegarle de lleno en el cuerpo, pero fue tan leve que ni lo hizo retroceder, entonces allí, a sus pies, la causante de aquel incidente yacía sentada, sobándose la espalda baja por el golpe recibido.

.

**...**

**.**

Rukia se sobaba la espalda por el golpe, hasta la cabeza le dolía ya que le dio por completo a algo con ella, subió la mirada y sus ojos azules no pudieron hacer nada mas que abrirse de una forma sorpresiva, y es que los ojos marrones de Ichigo Kurosaki la miraban.

-¿¡Ichi…- El nombre se ahogo en su boca. ¡Pero que idiota! ¡No podía llamarlo así!.- Joven Kurosaki.- Quiso remediar, pero los amigos de Ichigo lo habían escuchado.

-¿Te llama por tu nombre Ichigo?.- Pregunto confundido Ikkaku.

A lo que el rostro del pelinaranja se deformo en una mueca de desagrado por el comentario, segundos después, su rostro volvió a cambiar, esta vez esbozó una sonrisa altanera y sin dejar de ver a Rukia de una manera realmente despectiva, le respondió a su amigo.

-¿Tu crees que le daría ese privilegio a alguien como "_eso_"? .-Su mirada se aparto en seguida y continuo su camino, como si nada hubiese pasado. Los muchachos miraron con lastima a la chica cuando pasaron a su lado, pero nadie se digno a ayudarla, incluso el mas caballeroso de ellos, Ishida, había pasado sin voltear a verla.

Una vez sola, Rukia se levanto y sacudió la tierra de su falda, aun con la mirada baja siguió su camino, el invernadero estaba mas que cerca, así que el resto del trayecto camino a paso lento, tratando de que antes de llegar, no se vieran indicios de que había estado llorando.

**06:36 PM**. La escuela había empezado a vaciarse, las clases habían terminado, y los respectivos autos, camionetas, escoltas, helicópteros y aviones privados (Si, que exagerado, pero son hijos de gente poderosa [Malditos afortunados] U_Ú) habían llegado para llevarse a los estudiantes. Ichigo se despidió de sus amigos en el Helipuerto, una vez mas, no iría con ellos, tenía cosas mas importantes que hacer, que nada tenían que ver con el negocio de su papá. Caminó hacia la salida donde una Hummer negra de vidrios polarizados aguardaba por el.

-¡Ichigo!.- Grito alguien a sus espaldas, esa era su novia, Orihime Matsumoto, la chica mas guapa y "buenota" de la escuela.- Oye, ¿Me puedes llevar al aeropuerto?.- Dijo jugando con un mechón de cabello, mientras le dirigía una mirada que nada tenia de casta. Si, era su novia, hija de una actriz muy famosa y sin duda su versión femenina en la popularidad de la escuela, además de que poseía un cabello de un color similar al suyo, pero el de ella no era natural. (Al igual que las boobs [Ok no, chiste! xD]) A pesar de ser muy bonita y llamativa, Ichigo no dejaba de verla simple y carente de personalidad, aunque ¿No se supone que los populares anden con otros populares? Esa era una regla de escuela, no fundamentada claro, pero para los estudiantes era mas obligatoria que las clases de "Economía Industrial" (Otra materia que me invento xDD)

-Lo siento Hime, pero no puedo, mi padre me espera en mi casa.- Dijo el chico desordenando sus cabellos, ella lo vio como gesto de galantería, el sin embargo, lo hizo por fastidio.

-¡Oh Ichi! Podríamos divertirnos un ratito en tu casa.- Le guiño el ojo mientras le pasaba los brazos en el cuello, Ichigo se deshizo del agarre casi de inmediato.

-No puedo Orihime, y discúlpame pero se hace tarde, ya será otro día.- El ruido de un auto estacionándose tras el suyo los distrajo, era una limosina rosa, de la cual salio una mujer de exuberantes personalidades con un vestido tan apretado como un canal de parto sin dilatar.

-¡Himeeeee!.- Grito la mujer a su hija, sosteniendo una copa que probablemente contenía el liquido que la había idiotizado.- ¡Mijitaaaaa! ¡Shaa vinee por tii!.- Se empino la copa acabando con su contenido, después la lanzó al aire y se puso los tacones que llevaba en la otra mano, casi cae al quedarse en un pie.

-Te hablan.- Dijo Ichigo al ver que su novia miraba con total pena a la ebria de su madre, él aprovecho el momento y entró a la camioneta sin que Orihime se diera cuenta. Enseguida el auto arranco, _alejándolos_ de la escuela y sus complicaciones, de las mascaras y los prejuicios… ¿ah? ¿Que porque lo dije en plural? Bueno…pues porque allí, en el otro extremo del asiento, abrazando sus rodillas y con la mirada fija en la ventana, Rukia Kuchiki descansaba su cabeza sobre sus brazos, aun tenia ese nudo en la garganta que le había impedido hablar durante todo el día, y el hecho de que Ichigo estuviera a su lado no ayudaba mucho.

El muchacho la examino con la mirada… ¡Se veía tan mal! ¡Pero no!, no en el sentido en el que todos la veían, así rara o inclusive fea. No, nada de eso, Ichigo la conocía de sobremanera, y sabia que esas palabras la habían lastimado mas de lo que el tenia pensado. Suspiro de forma sonora, odiaba tener que hacer esas cosas, pero ya se lo había advertido "En la escuela, no quiero que me hables, nadie tiene que saber que nos conocemos" le había dicho desde el día en el que se entero que ella entraría al Instituto para cursar su primer año

-Oi, Rukia.- movió a la chica con suavidad, ella no le hizo caso.

Ok, si, la había regado, pero sabia que ella no podía odiarlo, se lo había demostrado después de soportar todo lo que llevaba de ese año escolar, con esa misma actitud. ¡Vamos! ¡Si eran amigos desde la infancia! y ella lo quería demasiado como para cambiar sus sentimientos por un simple comentario. Entonces Ichigo hizo lo de siempre para alegrarla. Se acerco a ella y la abrazó, recargo su mejilla en la coronilla de la chica, que era tan menudita que los brazos de Ichigo parecían pesar mas que su cuerpo entero, irremediablemente el peso la llevo a recargarse por completo sobre él, aun sin dejar de abrazar sus rodillas, de pronto el nudo en la garganta no pudo mas y se desató, saliendo en forma de llanto, Rukia sollozaba de una forma que a Ichigo le dolía. No le gustaba verla así, ¡No le gustaba!, pero lo hacia por su bien, por "_su_" propio bien, porque nadie podía siquiera acercarse a ella, por eso el la ignoraba y la trataba mal en la escuela, hablaba mal de ella e inventaba rumores que la hacían quedar como un ser humano raro, todo con ese horrible fin, el de que ella no llamara la atención de una buena forma, así nadie la intentaría conquistar, nadie le iba a hablar, nadie se la iba a arrebatar, porque ella… ella era de su propiedad.

**...**

* * *

><p><strong>Ending: HOME MADE <strong>**家族****: YOU ****〜あなたがそばにいる幸せ〜**

¿Hasta Ending? ¡Dios! ¡Perdona a esta pobre desadaptada!

* * *

><p>Solo puedo decir que… ¡Maldito Ichigo! ¿Ke demonios? ¿Como le haces eso a tu mejor amiga?<p>

-¡No soy yo! ¡Eres tu la que me obliga a hacer eso! ¡Tú eres la loca! ¬¬'

-Mmmm, tienes razon.

-¡Me voy!

-¿Con la enana?

-…-

-Uiuiuiiii!

-… ¡No te imagines cosas que no son! (/•/•/)

-¡OH! Tienes toda la razón… ¡corre hijo mío! Ve a hacernos unas fans felices con un hijo del IchiRuki TTuTT

-YO NO HARIA ESO!

-¡A-ja! Adiós. Y porfaaa! Un hijo! (^o^)/

-…- (¿papá?) Ó~Ò

* * *

><p>¿Intento de Omake? :

Bueno, ¿Que tal? ¿Qué se continue? La verdad no pude resistirme a publicarlo, Espero les haya gustado el capitulo.

Un **Review** me alegra la amargada vida! ademas de que me permite segur escribiendo x) : sugerencias, opiniones, dudas, reclamos, comentarios, saludos, criticas, regaños, de todo, todo se acepta por acá! :D

Muchas gracias por leer :)


	2. Amistad desde la Infancia

Lloro! TTuTT (Con una mega sonrisota) Un gracias no va a bastar para lo feliz que me han hecho! Así que graciasx10 al infinito xD muchas gracias a quienes me dejaron un Review! ¿Tan amargada me veo? (Recuerdo haber puesto que un Review me alegraba la amargada vida... Se lo habrán tomado a pecho? D:) xD Pues si, me han alegrado la vida! Prometo solemnemente que esta historia cada vez se va a poner mejor. Y para las chicas que han comentado algo sobre la actitud de Rukia, saben a mí también se me hace difícil describir una Rukia así de frágil, pero no se preocupen... Eso será en el principio, porque definitivamente tengo planeado sacar ese lado Kuchiki que nos conquisto de esta chaparrita :D Y entonces si, pobre de Ichigo... no va a saber ni por donde le llego el golpe ψ(｀∇´)ψ muajajajajajaja! Aunque eso vendrá mas adelante para mi Rukia, por el momento trabajare en su lluvia, así al rato ella podrá ver su arcoiris ;) (¿No Rain no Rainbow? ¿**Home madre ****家族**?) ¿Porque tengo que mencionar otra canción de ellos? ¿Porque hago preguntas? ¿Porque siguen leyendo? ¿Ya saben cual es mi grupo favorito? ¡Si aun no lo saben en el siguiente capitulo les daré otra pista! xD

Mmm... Bueno sin mas...

**Disclaimer: **Ni** Bleach** ni sus personajes me pertenecen, pertenecen a **Tite Kubo ****(****久保****帯人**).

El op y el end son de **HOME MADE ****家族** que tampoco es mío, y no les pago, mas bien es como un tributo a ellos a quienes amo por sobre todas las cosas porque sus canciones me ponen en un Mood bastante relax

yeiip! (((o(*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)o)))

* * *

><p><strong>*:.<strong>**｡****. o(Ella, es de Mí Propiedad)o .****｡****.:***

**.**

**Capitulo 2.- Amistad desde la infancia**.

**.**

¿Alguna vez han tenido un amigo que les ha sido indispensable en la vida? Si, me imagino que si, y vaya que no es necesario decir que Rukia Kuchiki tenia uno, y uno muy, muy raro, pues de principio ya lo saben. Pero… ¿Que hay detrás de ese comportamiento hostil en la escuela? ¿Siempre eran así los tratos de Ichigo a Rukia? Bueno, las respuestas son estas: Un cariño raro, sin forma ni conciencia y un no. Pero lo más importante de todo es que Rukia aun no comprendía bien las razones que llevaban a su amigo a tratarla de esa manera, sabia que era cruel, si, si lo sabia, no era tonta, torpe tal vez, pero no tonta, y aun así, ella no podía evitar quererlo tanto como lo hacia. ¿Por qué? Bueno, por esta simple y sencilla razón:

**.**

**【****•****{•`´•}~Ichigo y Rukia~{•/•}****•****】**

**.**

El destino había sido una enorme mansión, propiedad de los Kuchiki, que era donde la mayoría de las veces ellos pasaban esos días. Rukia había bajado de la camioneta feliz de que por fin hubiera llegado el tan esperado fin de semana, echo a correr hacia el enorme lago que se escondía tras los árboles que decoraban el camino a la esplendida casa, atravesando una gran área de césped. La casa estaba a las afueras de la ciudad, ubicada en un área rural, así que la propiedad tenía grandes extenciones de pradera, que eran demasiado útiles cuando se montaba a caballo. Ichigo bajo de la camioneta, echándole un ojo a las cosas de la escuela, también tenían tarea como cualquier otro alumno de instituto.

-Deja los portafolios en la sala.- Apunto Ichigo para el chofer, este asintió y continúo hacia la casa por el camino de los autos.

Se habían bajado justo en la entrada de la propiedad porque a Rukia le gustaba pasar la tarde cerca del lago, no soportaba estar encerrada otra vez entre cuatro paredes, eso seguro seria para mañana.

En la lejanía Ichigo vio como ella se deshacía de los zapatos y las calcetas lanzándolos lo mas lejos que pudo, a él se le escapo una sonrisa de los labios, Rukia no había cambiado para nada, seguía siendo como una niña pequeña, siempre alegrándose hasta por las cosas mas simples de la vida, irradiando una pureza que hoy en día era imposible encontrar, esa era una de las cosas que mas le gustaban de ella, una de las tantas que le gustaban.

-¡ICHIGO! ¡Apresúrate tonto!.- Y bueno, también había bastantes que no tanto.

Para empezar su historia, se conocieron cuando el tenía ocho años y ella estaba por cumplir los siete, esta de más decir que Rukia era una niña realmente tímida, siempre escondida tras las piernas de sus padres cuando iban de visita a casa de Ichigo. El señor Byakuya Kuchiki, padre de Rukia, era dueño de la empresa donde Isshin Kurosaki era socio mayoritario, por lo tanto la relación entre ambas familias siempre había sido muy estrecha. El primer encuentro de Ichigo y Rukia no había sido muy ameno, ya que debido a la timidez de ella Ichigo no pudo siquiera acercársele, era como si la pequeña le tuviera miedo, aunque eso no significo que él no la pudiera ver por lo menos de lejos, fue así como pudo conocerla mejor. Se dio cuenta de que Rukia tenia gustos muy raros para ser una niña, pues le encantaban los lugares altos, y que a pesar de su edad y su estatura era realmente buena trepando árboles, en visitas consecuentes había visto que a diferencia de sus dos hermanas menores, a Rukia la entretenía atrapar bichitos, los cuales ponía en frascos de vidrio y enseñaba a su madre con una sonrisa en los labios, se sorprendió a si mismo alegrándose al verla sonreír, se veía realmente bonita. Pero entonces, a unos meses de eso, la sonrisa se borro de sus labios y no volvió, pues su madre, la señora Hisana, una mujer joven y hermosa fue diagnosticada con cáncer hepático. Bien dicen que el dinero no lo es todo, pues a pesar de los múltiples y costosos tratamientos que su esposo pagaba, Hisana se había ido marchitado poco a poco perdiendo la luz en los ojos, y apagando la esperanza de la pequeña familia, pronto la joven mujer había decidido no seguir con las quimios, pues la debilitaban hasta el punto de no poder levantarse de la cama, sabia que por lo avanzado de su enfermedad no tenia cura y prefirió vivir lo que le quedaba de una manera digna y tranquila. Durante ese tiempo Ichigo no había ido de visita a casa de los Kuchiki y viceversa, casi un año de no ver a Rukia, hasta el entierro de su madre.

Fue la primera vez que la vio llorar, y a pesar de que ni siquiera eran amigos, no pudo soportar el no ir a su lado, para abrazarla muy fuerte, tanto que pudo sentir el dolor de perder a su madre como propio, y ella, herida por dentro, sintió el nacer de un pequeño calor que le acarició el alma, así fue como correspondió su abrazo e inicio todo. El dolor había sido el causante de su amistad.

Ya empezaba a anochecer, y la brisa se había vuelto fría y pesada, Ichigo que había estado haciendo la tarea de economía en su lap sentado a la sombra del enorme roble, comenzaba a calarle el frío, Rukia por el contrario parecía muy feliz de estar nadando con el uniforme del instituto

-Enana ya es tarde, hay que irnos, o te vas a resfriar- Grito, pero ella siguió nadando de espaldas.- ¿Me estas escuchando?-Ella lo miro y se sumergió, después de haber tomando una bocanada de aire y taparse la nariz. Ichigo suspiro cansado- ¿Así que así va a ser eh?- Dejo la computadora a un lado y se despojo del chaleco, los zapatos, los calcetines, y sin contemplación alguna se lanzo al agua, que estaba helada, ¿Como podía Rukia soportar tal frío? Se sumergió al igual que ella y la diviso en la penumbra del lago, nado hacia ella, que al percatarse de su presencia se alejo de el nadando en sentido contrario, pero Ichigo era rápido, muy rápido, la tomo del pie y la jalo, atrayendo el pequeño cuerpo a sus fuertes brazos, donde la tomo mientras ella pataleaba.

-¡Sueltamente tonto!- ella se revolvía en el agarre, eso no significo ningún problema para él, que segundos después ya estaba fuera del agua cargándola dirección a la casa. Rukia se cruzo de brazos, ¿Porque siempre tenia que ser lo que el decía? Ichigo la miro y comenzó a reír por su gesto infantil.

-¿De que te ríes?- pregunto enojada.

-No, de nada.

-¡Pues entonces no te rías!

-Yo me río las veces que yo quiera! Mira ¡ja-ja-ja!.- Se burlo de ella.

Rukia se bajo de los brazos de Ichigo, camino de regreso a la casa con los puños cerrados, escurriendo gotitas de agua en su trayecto.

Ichigo la siguió después de tomar su computadora.

¡Achuuu!

-Te lo dije.- Ichigo que estaba en la recamara de Rukia quitándose la ropa mojada la escucho estornudar en el baño. Rukia salio de bañarse con una toalla enredada en la cabeza y su bata rosa de Chappy, la nariz comenzaba a ponérsele roja.

-¡Cállate!.- Le contesto, ¿Porque siempre tenia que tener razón en todo?- Rukia miro a su amigo, el muy cínico se estaba cambiando en su cuarto, ¿Hasta cuando iba a aprender ese tonto que ya no eran unos niños? A ella por ejemplo ya le daba vergüenza verlo con poca ropa, y es que por muy amigos que fueran desde el inicio de los tiempos, no podía negar que Ichigo se había puesto MUY guapo, en cambio ella, era pequeña y delgada, nada en su anatomía llamaba la atención, así que se aventuraría a pensar que a él le daba igual verla así con solo la bata puesta. Si supiera cuan equivocada estaba. Ichigo no le había quitado la vista de encima desde que ella salio del baño, la siguió con la mirada hasta que ella le dio la espalda para buscar ropa seca en el armario, la recorrió desde los finos hombros, pasando por la pequeña cintura, la cadera, las piernas, ¡Dios! Esa mujer estaba increíblemente bien proporcionada! Eso ni dudarlo. Sonrío para sus adentros, si bien ella era de él tenia que disfrutarla hasta en el mas mínimo detalle, y como esas piernas suyas le encantaban de sobremanera haría algo para que pudiera verlas un poco mas.

-!Oye Rukia!.- La morenita volteo, solo para que una prenda le diera por completo en la cara.

-¡Que te crees que haces babas!

-Ponte eso, ya regreso.- Salio del cuarto para irse al suyo ¿Raro? No, no era raro, Ichigo tenía su propia habitación en la casa de los Kuchiki desde niño, como único buen amigo de Rukia, muy a pesar de las negativas del señor Byakuya.

Rukia levanto la prenda que Ichigo le había arrojado, era una sudadera negra propiedad del pelinaranja, ¡Esa cosa le iba a quedar enorme! ¿Qué demonios con él? No, no la iba a usar. La tiro al piso y siguió buscando en su propia ropa, pero tan rápido como pronto, el aroma que despedía la prenda inundo sus sentidos, la loción que usaba Ichigo era sumamente agradable, era un aroma masculino y fresco, al cual a pesar de estar acostumbrada, le seguía siendo de exquisita fascinación cada vez que la olía. Bueno, talvez le haría caso. Busco entre la ropa el pantalón de una pijama, pero lamentablemente la única prenda que tenia de color negro era un pequeño short con una figurita de fresas en la parte izquierda del trasero (regalo de Ichigo), total la sudadera era lo suficientemente abrigadora como para que pasara frío. Saco de una gaveta ropa interior, dudo con el sostén, después de todo no es que tuviera mucho que acomodar, así que a ultimas termino poniéndose solo las braguitas rosas que había tomado, se puso el short y después la sudadera, aspirando de vez en cuando el olor que esta emanaba, y sintiéndose estúpida al hacerlo. Aun no lo comprendía bien, pero lo que ella sentía por Ichigo, estaba cambiando poco a poco, confundiéndola y aterrándola al mismo tiempo.

Rukia fue al cuarto de Ichigo. Toco la puerta antes de entrar, y esta se abrió mostrando a Ichigo en boxers, con el torso desnudo, y con una toalla en el cuello.

-¿Que pasa enana? - Dejo la puerta abierta para que ella pasara mientras el terminaba de vestirse. Rukia se sonrojo levemente, pero decidió ignorarlo, "seguro es por el resfriado" pensó, sentándose en la cama de Ichigo.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer?.- Dijo columpiando los pies, como niña chiquita en la orilla de la cama.

-¿Aquí? Pues se puede hacer mucho.- _Mucho, Mucho_.-Podemos ver una película.- Rukia frunció el ceño.

-¿Película? Wow tus grandes ideas me sorprenden Ichigo, jamás se me hubiera ocurrido.- Ichigo sonrío seductoramente ante el comentario.

-No te he dicho que tipo de película.- Le dijo, Rukia levanto una ceja.

-¡Pervertido!.- Dijo arrojándole uno de los cojines de la cama, que él no se molesto en esquivar.

-Si la pervertida eres tu, mira que solo usar una sudadera. Parece que andas desnuda.- Y en efecto, la sudadera cubría el pequeño short, dando la ilusión de que no llevaba nada mas puesto que la prenda de Ichigo. Un nuevo cojín se estrello en la cara del pelinaranja.

-¡Me voy a cambiar!.- Rukia se levanto de la cama dispuesta a salir del cuarto pero Ichigo la abrazo por la cintura.

-¡Era broma enana!

Los actos de Ichigo siempre eran premeditados, no había movimiento que el hiciera sin antes haberlo pensado muy bien. En primera, sabia que ella iba a ponerse la sudadera, segunda, que no iba a usar un pantalón, porque en si la sudadera era bastante calientita, y tercera, que su amiga reaccionaria de esa manera con su comentario y esa había sido una perfecta excusa para acercarse a ella y poder tocarla, estaban tan cerca que podía oler el perfume natural de su piel.

-¡Que no me digas así!- A Rukia comenzaba a latirle el corazón descompasadamente, ¿Porque?, no lo entendía. Solo entendía que siempre que estaba con Ichigo, su cuerpo solía comportarse así.

-Esta bien enana.- No quería, pero debía, la soltó yéndose a poner su pijama, un sentimiento de desconcierto apareció en Rukia. Le gustaba estar cerca de él.

-Oye Ichigo.-La morena se adelanto en su camino y detuvo al pelinaranja, el la miro curioso, y ¿ahora que?.- ¿Podemos ver una película de Chappy?

Nada más escuchar la primera sílaba de aquel maldito nombre Ichigo había empezado a negar con la cabeza.

-¡No! Que demonios, maldito conejo feo, ya suficiente tuve con crecer a tu lado, viendo todos los días ese estúpido programa en la televisión como para que me obligues a verlo en mis días libres de instituto.-Ichigo la esquivo y tomo una playera de su closet, seguro que Rukia le iba a estar jodiendo hasta que aceptara, pero nada paso. El silencio predomino en la habitación, volteo para ver si la chica había salido, pero ella seguía allí, tenia la mirada baja, y cubría su boca con la enorme manga de la sudadera, se veía triste. ¡Demonios! ¿Y ahora que había dicho?

Y bueno, ahora podríamos pensar que nuestra chaparrita era una caprichosa, pero no, nada que ver con eso. Ella era una actriz nata cuando se lo proponía, aunque solo sacaba esa parte de sí al exterior gracias a Ichigo. Para la mala suerte de este, que jamás se había percatado de que ella le armaba tales teatritos para conseguir lo que quería. Si, nuestra chica sabia como tratar a su amigo, lastima que solo pudiera ser en su casa o cuando estaban solos.

-Si, tienes razón Ichigo, perdóname.

¡Demonios! Rukia iba salir de la habitación cuando ahora el se interpuso en su camino, con el ceño fruncido y una mueca de fastidio acepto ver la endemoniada película del jodido conejo deforme, ganándose un abrazo por parte de su amiga, que sin querer le estaba recargando sus pequeños pechos en el torso, Ichigo se percato de inmediato que ella no estaba usando sosten. Bueno, talvez Chappy no era tan malo.

Y en efecto no lo había sido para nada. Habían puesto la película en el cuarto de Rukia, acomodándose en la cama para verla con todo lo necesario, palomitas, refresco para Ichigo, un chocolate caliente para Rukia, dulces, gomitas con picante y claro, una enoorme barra de chocolate. Ichigo había aprovechado la cercanía para abrazarla y ella le correspondió el abrazo. El calor familiar que sentía cada vez que estaba cerca de Ichigo aparecio, y la reconforto al punto de cerrar los ojos y quedarse dormida con la cabeza recargada en el brazo del pelinaranja a mitad de la pelicula, en una posición perfecta, para que el pudiera ver su rostro. Rukia era tan bonita, que a veces a Ichigo le aterraba el hecho de que alguien se percatara de ello. Frunció el ceño con la sola idea de que eso pasara, no, eso no iba a pasar **jamás**. Ella se movió entre sueños, e Ichigo comenzó a acariciar su cabello pasando los dedos entre los rebeldes mechones negros. De vez en vez jugaba con el mechón de su frente, tratando de acomodarlo tras la oreja mientras este no se dejaba, podría volver a cortarlo otra vez si seguía de rebelde, porque ¡ah! Una vez, en la ignorancia de su niñez, Ichigo había cortado aquel mechón de Rukia porque según el se veía feo, ¿Qué fue lo que paso? Bueno, Rukia lo golpeo como jamás en su vida, y el había decidido que ese mechón después de todo si se le veía lindo, pues era el sello de un horrible ser maligno en el interior de la niña, aunque ahora que ya estaba grande, sabia que ese mechón no era un sello y claro, que Rukia tenia un humorcito bastante pesado muy en su interior.

Ya era muy tarde, posiblemente pasaban de las tres y el cansancio se columpiaba en los ojos de Ichigo, que por mas que quería quedarse a dormir con ella, no se podía, pues Byakuya Kuchiki siempre pasaba los sábados en casa desde muy temprano, y si lo encontraba así en la cama de su hija, seguro no se creería que solo habían visto una película, aunque esa fuera la irrefutable verdad. Con cuidado de no despertarla recargo la cabeza de la chica en una almohada, tomo una cobija de la cama y la tapo, pero antes le hecho un ultimo vistazo a tan delicado cuerpo. Que bien que el uniforme cubriera la perfección tan esplendidas curvas. Ichigo salio del cuarto y se dirigió al suyo, maldiciendo mentalmente a Byakuya, que le arruinaba los sábados y a veces hasta los domingos.

**. . .**

Y vaya que se los había arruinado, todo el sábado e incluso el domingo Byakuya había estado con su hija. La llevo a comer, a comprar ropa, e incluso montaron a caballo, en todas aquellas actividades e incluso en el desayuno y la comida, a excepción de la cena claro, Ichigo había sido excluido por el pelinegro. Mucho mejor para él, que tampoco aguantaba las caras que le ponía el Kuchiki, y muchísimo menos que Rukia lo ignorara por estar con su padre, así que aprovecho el tiempo para hacer la tarea y visitar a su familia. Cuando Byakuya tuvo que marcharse el domingo por la noche Ichigo acababa de llegar y no le quedo de otra más que ayudar a Rukia con la tarea. Ella era muy buena en todas las materias, así que solo le tomo tres horas hacerla. Rukia se disculpo con él, y lamento no haber estado mucho tiempo a su lado, ya que su padre no volvería a verla hasta dentro de dos semanas por un viaje de negocios. Para Ichigo esa noticia fue suficiente para perdonar al idiota de Byakuya, la próxima semana si que iba a poder disfrutar a Rukia mucho más, y sin interrupciones.

**. . .**

Era lunes por la mañana. Rukia salio de su cuarto, e Ichigo ya la esperaba recargado con una pierna apoyada en la pared, llevaba los portafolios en la mano izquierda, y la otra mano estaba en su bolsillo. Ichigo siempre lucia bien con uniforme, bueno, con todo lo que se ponía, ella en cambio era una total vergüenza con aquellas ropas horriblemente grandes y tontas, Ichigo la abrazo por los hombros.

-Te tardas mucho enana, vamos a llegar tarde.-Le dijo empezando a caminar hacia la salida. Rukia sonrío con tristeza, de verdad le gustaría que su amigo se comportara así con ella en la escuela, que pasara por ella después de sus clases, que desayunara y comiera con ella, incluso, que hicieran la tarea juntos. Pero eso era imposible, para Ichigo, su popularidad era muy importante. Pero se conformaba con pasar los fines de semana con él, después de todo, la sonrisa que Ichigo le dedicaba era mucho mas sincera que todas las sonrisas juntas que el presumía en el instituto. Solo tenia que soportar dos años más, solo dos, ese había sido el pacto. ¿Cuál pacto? Bueno, esos dos tienen mucho que decir aun, pero es pronto para saberlo.

-¿Me das mi portafolios?.- Incluso en la voz de Rukia era casi palpable la tristeza de regresar a la escuela, Ichigo se lo entrego, para él significaba el cambio de una vida por otra. No le dolía tanto como a ella, pero sin duda a mitad de semana ansiaría que llegara la tarde del viernes. En la entrada de la casa ya los esperaban dos camionetas. Cuando iban de regreso al colegio cada quien lo hacia por su lado, ya que era arriesgado que los vieran llegando en una misma.

-Nos vemos enana.-Ichigo se despidió con una sonrisa antes de entrar en su camioneta.

-Señorita, ¿Nos vamos?.- Pregunto el chofer a Rukia, ella asintió entrando. Echo una última mirada a la casa, tendrían que pasar otros cuatro días para volver y ser ella misma, pero sobre todo, para estar junto a su amigo.

**…**

La escuela se erguía ante ella, que se sintió de pronto más pequeña. Suspiro, ya era hora, entonces Rukia bajo de la camioneta, se coloco bien la correa de la maleta, dirigiendo una mirada severa a la entrada de aquella cárcel que hacían pasar por Instituto, no seria fácil volver a la realidad, jamás lo era después del fin de semana, pero debía aguantar la tortura, por su amistad con Ichigo, por su pacto, por su bien… y por él.

Así es como nuestra pequeña muchacha entra con paso decidido, ella no lo sabe, pero su vida esta a punto de cambiar, pronto llegaría su salvación, y con ella, muchos mas problemas de los que alguna vez imaginó.

**…**

* * *

><p><strong>Lamento la rapidez del capitulo, me hubiera gustado demaciado poner muchas otras cosas que esos dos hacen cuando estan solos, peo el fin era que vieran que Ichigo en verdad quiere a su amiga, aunque sea un idiota xD El prox capitulo ya vendra cargado de muchos problemas para ella, que definitivamente no van a ser fáciles, mucho menos en un colegio donde es vista como un bicho raro y donde claro, existe la novia de Ichigo Kurosaki. Respecto a lo del galán xD no se quien seria mejor. Se aceptan consejos x)<strong>

**¿Review? :D**


	3. ¿Sinónimo de Popularidad? Ellos

Hola hola! :D Bueno, creo que es la actualización más rápida que e hecho xD todo gracias a una personita que me ayudo bastante subiendo mi animo :D

Bueno, gracias por seguir comentando el fic, así hasta dan ganas de continuarlo xD Ok, como verán el titulo, este capitulo trata de los populares del instituto, me divertí mucho haciéndolo, espero les guste. Y que bueno que haya chicas que pudieron escuchar el opening y el ending, son preciosos no? xD Si no los han escuchado se los recomiendo altamente, y muchísimo mas el Op.

Bueno ahora si, este cap esta mas largo y es que me llegaban tantas ideas que no tuve corazón para mutilarlo. Ustedes disculparan.

**P.D.** Si quieren un motivo AU para odiar a Orihime, este es **"el capitulo"** xD ¡Maldita Bitch! Ù_Ú

Para desgracia de Rukia… es el primero de algunos cuantos más u.u

**P.D. 2.-** A pesar de tratar de los populares el cap inicia con Rukia y termina con Rukia, pues ella es la prota en esta historia no? x)

**P.D. 3.-** ¿Porque estoy dejando tantas P.D.?

**P.D. 4.-** ¿Aun no adivinan mi grupo favorito? :0

**Disclaimer: Bleach** y sus personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a **Tite Kubo (****久保帯人****)**, yo solo uso sus personajes en esta bizarra idea que hago pasar como historia.

.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.*:.****｡****. o(Ella, es de Mí Propiedad)o .****｡****.:***

.

**Capitulo 3.-¿Sinónimo de Popularidad? Ellos.**

.

Los chicos populares en el ambiente escolar, ¿Son la punta de la pirámide, no? Seguidos por los atletas, quienes tienen a sus espaldas a los miembros de los clubs de menor importancia, seguidos de cerca por los inteligentes y por ultimo, siendo aplastados por todos los anteriores, los que no hacen nada por ser reconocidos, o en su defecto a los que no les importa socializar. Desmiéntanme si me equivoco, y yo se que no. Pues las cosas no eran tan diferentes en el Karakura Elite Institute, aunque definitivamente había chicos que sobrepasaban el límite de ser populares para convertirse en verdaderos ídolos. Y obviamente nos referimos a ellos…

.

**LUNES**

.

Las clases habían comenzado, y Rukia estaba sentada en primera fila, frente al escritorio del maestro. El tiempo en el reloj caminaba de forma lenta, imperceptible, pateándole el trasero a los movimientos de un caracol. ¿La materia? Econometría, (Por increíble que parezca, esa materia si que existe [Keee miedo!] D:) la maestra Lisa daba esa clase, y a ella parecía desesperarle mas incluso de lo que lo hacia a los alumnos.

Una bolita de papel pego en la nuca de nuestra chaparrita, seguido de unas risitas femeninas. Rukia odiaba esa clase, ¡De verdad que la odiaba! Y no, no era porque detestaba las mates, no, tampoco porque era la clase donde tenia a TODOS a sus espaldas para que estos se burlaran de ella, no, era algo mucho, mucho peor... Allí, en el mismísimo salón de aquella maldita escuela, de todas las personas que pudieron haberle tocado como compañeros de clase y en la casi nula e irónica probabilidad, tenía que tocarle a ELLA con esas tres, ¿Como era posible la existencia de aquella mala estadística? Las tres chicas más populares de la escuela junto a la chica más... ¿Rara? Otras dos bolitas pegaron de nuevo en el mismo lugar. A unos escasos metros de ella, era perceptible el aroma del ego levantado con pequeñas notas sublimes de perfume caro, Orihime, Nelliel y Senna se divertían haciendo bolitas de papel que arrojaban a Rukia. Y como si eso no fuera suficiente lo peor estaba por llegar.

La campana anunciando el fin de la clase sonó, la maestra fue la primera en salir, seguida de los alumnos, otra mala probabilidad que le hundía los pies hasta el fondo del charco. Rukia empezó a guardar sus cosas a gran velocidad en el portafolios, (osease su lap) le convenía salir lo mas pronto posible de allí, pues en su interior la amenaza de tormenta le relampagueaba en la cabeza. Muy tarde.

- Ruuuukiaaa .- Canto una voz dulce y a la vez aterradora, ella volteo para ver a quien la había nombrado, encontrándose con unos bellos ojos grises, de párpados ahumados color moka.- ¡Lindura!, te ves preciosa el día de hoy, que bien te sienta ese outfit, juraría que a nadie mas en la escuela le queda tan bien la ridiculez como a ti.- Orihime M. Inoue la observaba con su perfecta sonrisa digna de un Oscar, mostrando los relucientes y blanqueados dientes, decorados por unos carnosos labios con gloss rosado.-Tienes el porte perfecto para ello.-Dijo arrastrando las palabras de esa ultima frase, mientras la repasaba con la mirada, de pies a cabeza con desagrado.

-No es cierto, a Hiyori de la zona 3 también le queda bien ese look.-Dijo Senna cruzando los brazos, muy orgullosa de haber contradecido a Orihime

-Senna, ¿Te callas?-Dijo Orihime con el mismo tono. Nelliel puso los ojos en blanco por la idiotez de Senna.

-¿Me dan permiso?- Pregunto Rukia tímida, las muchachas se interponían entre ella y la puerta. La pelinaranja rió.

-Claro que si corazón, adelante. Pero antes... -Orihime la abrazo con una delicadeza que dio miedo, tomando un mechón del negro cabello de Rukia, el cual estrujo, no jalo de el ni nada, solo lo encerró con fuerza en su puño. A Rukia se le erizo la piel con terror, ya sabia lo que ella había hecho.- ¡Nos vemos linda!- Orihime se separo de ella y salio acompañada de sus dos amigas riéndose. La pobre muchacha, que sentía el dolor de su propio odio por si misma ante su debilidad con esas tres tontas, se tomo el mechón de cabello que había agarrado Orihime, una horrible bola de chicle estaba pegada en el.

Orihime tenia una razón para hacerlo, vaya que la tenia, y es que, se había dado cuenta que de bajo de esas horribles ropas y esa actitud de "mustia" como ella decía, Rukia era la ultima persona en esa escuela a la que podían llamar fea. Ella no usaba maquillaje, por eso talvez desencajaba totalmente, tampoco rizaba o alaciaba su cabello, y muchísimo menos usaba ropa de ultima tendencia, y bueno, allí todas eran unas malditas vanidosas ¿No les había dicho ya que todos eran hijos de personas podridas en dinero? Pues ser hija de un rico conllevaba a hacer todo lo anterior, algo que a Rukia no le llamaba la atención. Orihime estaba segura que "la enana nerd" podía llegar a ser su competencia si se lo proponía, y no lo iba a permitir, claro que no lo haría. Orihime dirigió una mirada cargada de odio antes de salir a la muchacha que seguía parada tocándose el cabello. La odiaba, de verdad que la odiaba y fastidiare la vida era su objetivo.

.

**. . .**

.

Las tres chicas caminaron por los pasillos de la escuela, una al lado de la otra, teniendo como centro a Orihime. Si esto fuera una película de adolescentes y sus problemas, estoy segura de que habría una canción de fondo para ellas con aquellos movimientos en cámara lenta, (Vogue Girl de Lee Jung Hyun les quedaría fantástica [Lo juro!{ja-ja}] xD ) los alumnos en los pasillos las miraban como si de estrellas de cine se tratara, (Que era probable en un futuro) Abriéndoles paso a ellas, las tres chicas mas populares del instituto.

Nelliel Tu Od, así abreviada por que no le gustaba su apellido, era hija del cirujano plástico mas exitoso de todo Japón, una muchacha con un cuerpo verdaderamente (Fake [Chiste]xD) exuberante, y con un cabello igual de llamativo, largo y de color verde, era toda una fashionista al igual que las otras dos, y sin duda su peinado y color de cabello eran repetidos en el instituto, pero a nadie le quedaba mejor que a ella.

La segunda era Senna, hija de una importante diseñadora en el país, que había exhibido sus colecciones con gran éxito en todo el mundo, actualmente dirigía la versión nipona de la revista Vogue girl (Si, irónico el tema musical) muchos decían que de seguir así Senna seria la predecesora de su madre, y es que por obvias razones era gracias a ella que las tres eran las mejores vestidas del instituto, (Uniformes modificados exclusivamente para ellas) y bueno, no serian tres sin ella, a la que dejamos al ultimo por ser la mas importante de todas, la mas conocida y popular de ellas:

Orihime Matsumoto Inoue, como ya saben hija de una actriz y modelo conocida en todo el mundo, por sus escándalos mas que nada, aunque ante todo era una muy buena actriz, o eso se rumoraba en los pasillos cercanos a la oficina de los directores de cine y si no escuche mal, también pasaba seguido con Orihime y la sala de maestros. Por si fuera poco, su padre era un empresario millonario, y claro, el matrimonio de sus padres había fracasado.

Las tres muchachas caminaron a su siguiente clase, cuando se toparon en el trayecto con sus iguales masculinos. Un apíz de celos y furia se mezclaron en el rostro de Orihime cuando vio a la "estúpida" de Riruka hablando con SU novio. Se acerco sutilmente tocando el hombro de Ichigo, sin dejar de ver fijamente a la muchacha.

-Mi amor, ¿Tan temprano y haciendo obras de caridad?-Claramente se refería a la lastima.

Riruka que solo se había detenido para hablar con ellos por sus deberes como encargada del área 1 donde Ichigo y sus amigos tenían sus habitaciones, miro feo a Orihime.

-Eso es todo chicos, nos vemos luego, aquí apesta a sesos podridos.- La muchacha de las dos coletas se retiro no sin antes haber visto la reacción de Orihime que no terminaba de creer que la tipa esa la había ofendido. O mejor dicho, después de haber entendido la ofensa. Los muchachos se rieron incluido Ichigo.

-¿Se puede sabe que es tan gracioso?- Repuso ella cruzando los brazos y moviendo un pie con rapidez.

-¿Que tus ideas apestan?-Se burlo Ikkaku reanimando las risas y obteniendo las de Senna y Nelliel que tampoco habían captado el mensaje. Orihime molesta le dio un codazo a Ichigo en las costillas al ver que no la defendía y que este en cambio se burlaba de ella. Retomo su camino, hacia su clase seguida de sus amigas que ya estaban un poco más calmadas aunque seguían riendo. El pelinaranja ni se inmuto por el leve golpe, Rukia golpeaba peor.

-Oye Ichigo, ¿Que tal tu fin de semana? ¿Conociste muchas chicas guapas en New York?-Pregunto Renji colgando su brazo en los hombros de su amigo.

-Si, conocí a unas cuantas, aunque ninguna valía mas de una noche.-Mintió, pasando su mano por el cabello.

-Ese es mi amigo ¡joder!-Renji le palmeo la espalda con camaradería. Ishida que era muy perceptivo se dio cuenta de que eso había sido una mentira, si en algo él era bueno, era en saber cuando una persona no decía la verdad.

-¿Que pruebas tienes de ello?- Preguntó acomodando sus gafas. También se le daba bastante fastidiar al pelinaranja. El resto de los chicos miro a Ichigo esperando la respuesta, este solo maldijo al de gafas con la mente.

-¿Acaso creen que voy a andar trayendo pruebas de todas las chicas con las que paso la noche? Por favor Ishida, pídeme algo mas viable, no todos tenemos que memorizar un solo nombre como tú.- Ichigo también tenia el don de saber molestar a Ishida.

Los chicos rieron una vez mas, el pelinegro se sonrojo, bueno, por lo menos le habían añadido una chica a su lista de conquistas. (Buuu xD)

-Nosotros la hemos pasado genial, ¡Las francesas si que saben divertirse! ¿Verdad?- Todos asintieron, menos Yumichika, obvio.

-¿Francesas? ¿Que no fueron a Mónaco?- Preguntó confundido Ichigo.

-Naa, mis padres no se fueron, Yumichika presto su casa, y ya de paso nos presento a sus biefef (BFF perdónenlo) que estaban...- Renji dibujo en el aire una silueta femenina muy exagerada, mordiendo su labio inferior mientras cerraba los ojos y asentía.- ...¡Bien buenas!

-¿De verdad?- Trato de sonar emocionado, pero para nada que lo estaba, después de haber visto la delicada figura de Rukia salir en traje de baño del lago incontables veces, ningún cuerpo por muy bien proporcionado que estuviera lo había dejado sin aliento como el de ella.-Tal vez algún día las conozca.- Mas mentiras.

-Bueno, si quieres les puedo pedir que vengan, que aburrido volver a una semana de habernos ido.- Propuso Yumichika pasando una mano por el largo del cabello mientras ladeaba la cabeza. Ichigo frunció el ceño.

-¿Piensas que voy a ligar con alguien que ya se rolaron esos tipos?.- Señalo a los muchachos, que habían comenzado a comentar lo espectacular de sus encuentros íntimos. Yumichika suspiro cansino.

-Dijiste que las querías conocer.

-¿Yo? Claro que no. Y ya lárguense a sus clases, me aburren.

Ichigo entro al salón, Ikkaku lo alcanzo una vez adentro después de haber quedado con los demás a la hora de la comida. El muchacho sin cabello se sentó al lado de Ichigo.

-¿Y estas seguro de que eran mujeres?.- Ichigo recargo la cabeza en su mano, mientras levantaba una ceja en gesto de duda y burla. Si Ikkaku hubiera tenido cabellos se los habría arrancado de solo pensar que la suposición de Ichigo fuera cierta, el pelinaranja rió. Esos tipos eran unos idiotas

-Buenos días bola de simios calzados, ¿Quien es el idiota que no me envió su tarea al correo?- El maestro Kurotsuchi entro al salón con su habitual carácter de ser supremo ante sus alumnos, puso su maletín en el escritorio del que saco su poderosísima Mac ultima generación. Ese maestro era raro, muy raro.

Ichigo miro su reloj de mano, doce en punto. Rukia tenía hora libre, lo mas probable es que estuviera donde siempre, ósea arriba del árbol mas grande y viejo de la escuela, comiendo el lunch.

-Pepinos, sándwich, y seguramente agua natural.- Creyó pensar el pelinaranja, que después de ver la cara de Ikkaku se dio cuenta de que lo había soltado por la boca.

-¿Ya tienes hambre Ichigo? ¿Que demonios? ¿Andas de dieta?-Susurro el joven calvo burlándose de su amigo.

-¡Cállate!.-Fue lo que se le ocurrió.

-Señor Kurosaki, señor Madarame, ¿Podrían decirme de que se a tratado el tema que encargue investigaran como tarea? .- Decía el señor Mayuri mientras conectaba su computadora al proyector. Los dos jóvenes hicieron ruidos de fastidio.

-No hice la tarea.- soltó despreocupado Ikkaku cruzando los brazos tras su cabeza y recargándose plácidamente en su asiento, como si fuera lo mas natural y sensato del mundo, el maestro ni lo miro.

-Ikkaku Madarame, haz heredado las pocas neuronas de tu estúpido padre, no entiendo como puede seguir en pie su empresa.-También soltó como si fuera cualquier cosa ofender al padre de un estudiante.

-Tchh.- Ikkaku estaba harto de tratar con semejante idiota, y peor aun que este fuera su tío, que se llevaba fatal con su hermano, ósea el padre de Ikkaku, el señor Kenpachi. (¿WTF?)

-La única que saco la inteligencia de la familia fue tu hermana.-Finalizo su tío.

Ichigo miro a Ikkaku burlón, Yachiru no era precisamente la mejor hermana del mundo y muchísimo menos con su calvo hermano.

El maestro continuo con su clase, como siempre usando términos que se les dificultaban a los alumnos, que en vez de poner atención al tema enseñado, buscaban en Google el significado de todas las palabras raras que su maestro soltaba con una fluidez desesperante.

.

**. . .**

.

**2:00 pm** Era poco decir que el comedor, que más bien era parecido al área de alimentos en un centro comercial con tanta sucursal de comida rápida, estaba lleno. Ichigo y sus amigos se habían sentado en su mesa predilecta, frente al McDonals, entre TacoBell y Popeye's. El afeminado del grupo llego de último con su bandeja verde en la que traía un sándwich de jamón de pavo, una botella de agua y una manzana, Ikkaku se burlo de Ichigo.

-Solo le faltaron los pepinos, hahahahaha

Una pieza de pollo frito le callo en la calva, el pelinaranja ahora tenia un alimento menos en su bandeja.

-¡Oh oh! Problemas a las 3 en punto.- Dijo Renji al divisar a las tres chicas dirigiéndose a su mesa. Ichigo sorbió del vaso su Coca-cola, ¡Genial! Ahora su novia seguro le armaba una escenita por lo de hace rato.

Ellas llegaron por la dirección marcada por Renji, justo del costado izquierdo de Ichigo, Orihime fue la primera en hablar.

-¿Kurosaki-kun, puedes venir conmigo?-Escupió de manera dulce. Ella solo le decía así cuando estaba enojada. Los muchachos en la mesa guardaron silencio, con el pretexto de andar masticando la comida, que de repente parecía hablarles, pues examinaban su bandeja con un detenimiento que rayaba en lo ridículo. Ichigo incomodo por el momento se levanto y encaro a Orihime, enarcando una ceja.

-Que sea rápido, tengo clase.

Y así salieron ambos del comedor tomados de la mano, pues al ser la pareja celebridad del lugar, la mayoría de los alumnos los habían seguido con la mirada, y si no querían ser perseguidos, mínimo debían comportase como normalmente lo hacían.

Cuando llegaron a un área libre de mirones Ichigo le soltó la mano y se cruzo de brazos, frunciendo el ceño más de la cuenta. Orihime se acomodo su cabello rizado.

-¿Y bien?- Pregunto Ichigo. Orihime sonrío de lado tanto como su ego le permitió.

-Solo quería recordarte que este sábado es mi cumpleaños, y quiero, no, no... Necesito... mejor dicho, TIENES que ir a MI fiesta.- La chica imito la postura de Ichigo torciendo la boca.-Te lo recuerdo por que el año pasado* faltaste y se suponía que te iba a presentar como mi novio a la prensa de sociales, además claro, de que mis padres han hecho un lugar este año en su agenda para ir.- Orihime lucía bastante seria, perforando con la mirada al pelinaranja, que solo podía sentir lastima de aquella chica y su situación familiar.

-Si, veré que puedo hacer, tengo compromisos con mi padre.- Dijo antes de dar la vuelta y caminar de regreso con sus amigos. Orihime esbozo una sonrisa que Ichigo no vio. En su aunque pequeño pero existente y no tan podrido cerebro se arremolinaba su audacia. Lo único que la chica tenia de tonta era su creencia en los infomerciales nocturnos, esos de los productos para bajar cinco kilos en un día y subir la talla del busto en diez minutos, respecto a lo demás, Orihime M. Inoue era demasiado astuta e inteligente, y más cuando se trataba de conseguir lo que quería.

-¡Espérame Ichi!.- Dijo corriendo tras el muchacho, que ya iba muy adelantado.

.

**. . **.

.

-¿Y entonces que dices? ¿Quieres ver mi colección de cierres? Porque odio los botones.- Ishida engruesaba la voz para escucharse más masculino, Senna solo lo veía con una ceja levantada, mientras bebía del popote su agua mineralizada, sin creerse que el tipo ese le estuviera hablando de cierres.

-Lo ideal en la moda son los botones, los cierres son banales y para nada tienen estilo.- Declaro ella, zanjando con eso la conversación, ¿Cierres? ¿Cómo se atrevía a decir eso?.

Ishida frunció el ceño, si ella prefería los botones, esa mujer no era para él.

-¡Ya llegamos!.- Orihime se hizo notar al llegar a la mesa, sus amigas se levantaron de inmediato.

-¿No comen con nosotros?.-Pregunto Ichigo por cortesía, ella negó rotundamente con la cabeza.

-Mi amor, ¿Como piensas que nosotras vamos a comer esa inmundicia llena de grasa? No, no, para nada, nosotras nos vamos directo al área de orgánicos. La comida natural siempre es lo mejor.-Le guiño un ojo y salio caminando de allí con sus amigas, como siempre haciéndole de a cola.

Yumichika miro su lunch a medio comer, segundos después ya lo estaba alejando de el, mientras le daba una mordida a la manzana.

.

**. . .**

.

El cuarto de Orihime era digno de una princesa, ¡En serio! Era el único en el instituto que estaba compuesto por tres habitaciones, tenia balcón que daba de lleno al ENORME patio trasero, justo frente a la alberca olímpica. Su cuarto claro, con paredes tapizadas del color rosa mas mimado de la historia, la cama de enormes proporciones descansaba sobre una base de tres escalones de alto, un dosel blanco caía desde una baranda del techo cubriendo sus alrededores, y la ropa del colchón era de un rosa satinado. Muchos cojines y almohadas de distintas formas tamaños y texturas se apilaban en la cabecera. Les dije, el cuarto de una princesa.

La puerta se abrió y la dueña de la(s) habitación(es) entró seguida de sus amigas. Orihime se quito los zapatos y camino directo a su cama, arrojándose sobre ella.

-¡Estoy muerta! Voy a desfallecer si no como algo.-Dijo con la cara pegada en el colchón, deformando su cantina voz. Nelliel abrió los ojos haciendo gestos graciosos parecidos a los que hacia Orihime mientras esta no la veía, Senna empezó a burlarse.

-¡Senna!- La Hime tomo un cojín y se lo arrojo, dándole de lleno en la cabeza a la pelimorada, despeinándola.- ¿De que te ríes tonta?

Nelliel y ella se echaron a reír, Senna farfullaba cosas por lo bajo.

-Oye Hime, ¿Cuando le dirás a Ichigo de la fiesta?.- Pregunto Nelliel mientras tomaba asiento en un silloncito de la sala, ok, la habitación de Orihime parecía mas un departamento.

-Ya se lo dije.

-¿Que fiesta?.- Pregunto confundida Senna.

-Una.- Respondió tajante Orihime mientras se levantaba de la cama y caminaba a su armario. Senna la siguió con la mirada, con Orihime era mejor llevarse bien, esa tipa estaba loca.

-Supongo que algunas de estas cosas ya no sirven.- Orihime inspeccionaba con una cara de asco el interior de su closet, nada de lo que veía le agradaba.- ¡No tengo hada nuevo desde hace una semana!

-¡Nooo!.- Una sonora exclamación de asombro por parte de las otras dos muchachas se escucho en la habitación, Orihime asintió con la esquina de los labios hacia abajo.

-¿Podemos comer ya?.-La pelimorada ya estaba desesperada. Orihime no las dejaba comer frente a ella, pues estaba haciendo dieta para que el entallado vestido Alexander McQueen le quedara a la perfección. La pelinaranja teñida se giro mirando a Senna con incredulidad.

-¿Disculpa?.- Preguntó sarcástica.

-¡Es que ya tengo hambre! ¡Tu truco del agua mineral no sirve! ¡A mi no me llena!

-A ver, cariño. Si hay algo aquí que no sirve, eres tu ¿Ok? Y esta bien, si quieres ser un cerdo ya sabes donde esta la comida.

Antes de que terminara de hablar, Senna ya iba corriendo directo a la habitación contigua, donde estaban los alimentos almacenados.

-¿Le dirás de la fiesta?.- Pregunto Nelliel a Orihime, pues hasta el momento, ella no había invitado a Senna.

-¿Tu crees que tengo de otra?.- Respondió fastidiada. Nelliel negó con la cabeza. Era increíble que ella tratara así incluso a una amiga.

Pasados escasos minutos la pelimorada entro al cuarto cargando un plato extendido con tres hamburguesas bien preparadas. Y un plato lleno de papas fritas. Las chicas la miraron con asco.

-¡Ya esta listo! ¿Quieren?.- Pregunto sonriente, Orihime se acerco a ella y le pego con un dedo en la frente.

-¡Tonta! ¿Quien te dijo que podías tomar mis refrigerios nocturnos?

-¿Refrigerios?.-Preguntaron al unísono las dos muchachas viendo extrañadas a Orihime.

-¿Pero no dices que estas a dieta?.- Interrogo Nelliel sorprendida.

-Obvio que lo estoy, pero en las noches me dan unas ganas_ horribles_ de comer, por eso guardo comida preparada en el refri, así cuando tengo hambre solo la caliento en el micro.

Sus amigas entonces la vieron con total sorpresa, mientras tomaba una de las grasosas hamburguesas y le daba una mordida que casi acababa por completo con el alimento. La grasa le escurrió en el chaleco y la blusa del colegio. Bueno, la princesa tenía ratos de plebeya y hasta de esclava. En fin, ¿Quien se iba a enterar? Las otras dos también tomaron una hamburguesa y comenzaron a comer. A decir verdad, la comida les sabía a gloria.

.

**･・ﾟ･*****:.****｡****..****｡****.:*****･****'Rukia'****･*****:.****｡****. .****｡****.:*****･・ﾟ･*******

.

**6:00 PM.** Fin del atareado día escolar, el sol comenzaba a tornar naranja el cielo. Eso solo podía significar una cosa, que el instituto cambiaba completamente: pues pasaba de ser un instituto, a ser una verdadera pasarela. Así es, después de las 6 de la tarde los alumnos podían deshacerse de sus monótonos uniformes, para vestir como ellos quisiesen, y bueno, nadie lo hacia mejor que los chicos populares, quienes se reunían a esas horas en el patio trasero, cerca de las canchas deportivas, pues era cuando podían practicar algún deporte, y el grupito de Ichigo era muy bueno en el Futbol americano (Sexy! *¬*). Todos en la escuela ansiaban ese momento de libertad, reuniéndose en grupos y disfrutando entre amigos, todos lo hacían.

Claro, todos a excepción de ella. Para Rukia era como cualquier momento del día, pues pasaba esas horas estudiando encerrada en su cuarto, cuando terminaba veía tele, Jersey Shore, Keeping Up With the Kardashians, My New BFF y ese tipo de reallitys eran una reverenda idiotez, ella prefería Happy Tree Friends, South Park y Daria (xD). Cuando no era tele, le gustaba leer, o enviarle mails a su papá y cuando no era ninguna de las anteriores simplemente se tiraba en la cama, con la cabeza colgando en la orilla, mirando el paisaje alrevesado de la habitación, escuchando música y pensando cualquier cosa que la distrajera y la hiciera perder el tiempo. Y bueno, ya que estamos en su habitación, me encantaría decir que a mis gustos era una preciosura, los muebles y la cama tenía una personalidad que databa del gusto ingles de los años monárquicos, incluso con un pequeño rincón de estar para la lectura con un sillón largo y una mesita de noche en la que descansaba una lámpara, al lado de un gran armario repleto de libros de distintos géneros e idiomas. Las paredes tapizadas de un blanco níveo, decoradas con cientos de pequeños pétalos de sakura pintados en ella, con un rosado tenue que inspiraba demasiada tranquilidad, los pétalos parecían haber sido arrancados por el viento, pues "volaban" en una sola dirección, ¿Y de donde habían salido? Pues en contra esquina con el librero del cuarto se hallaba pintado el esqueleto de un árbol, el árbol de Sakura. No solo era una simple y bonita decoración, sino era el modo de ver su vida, pues ella representaba en sí los pétalos dispersos, que seguían obedientemente la corriente de aire, a donde quiera que este la llevara y el árbol sin flores no era más que su propia existencia física clavada sobre la tierra. Ella misma se había encargado de pintarlos y bueno, no faltaba, un chappy muy pequeño justo arriba de la cabecera de la cama.

Un cuarto muy a su estilo.

Pero esta vez lo que ella hacia era tratar de quitar el enorme chicle que Orihime le había pegado en el cabello, en ese momento intentaba retirarlo con aceite, cepillándolo hacia abajo con un peine. Poco a poco el mechón quedaba liberado. Había conseguido el truco en internet justo en la hora del lunch, pero no había podido quitarlo hasta ahora, así que tuvo que aguantar las burlas de los que pudieron percatarse del enorme nudo en su cabello. Aunque bueno, lo de las burlas ya era costumbre.

-¡Listo!.- Suspiro aliviada cuando la masa rosa se había despegado por completo del cabello, sonrió para ella misma, y pudo ver su sonrisa reflejada en el enorme espejo frente a ella. Toco su rostro con suma cautela, como si este se fuera a caer por el contacto, de pronto, recordó a Orihime, y en el acto frunció el ceño. ¿Porque esa chica tonta la trataba así? ¿Que tenia en contra de ella? ¿Acaso había hecho algo mal? Ninguna pregunta tuvo respuesta, Orihime había sido así desde el primer momento en que se vieron. Probablemente la chica esa tenía trastornos de personalidad, pues unos días la trataba indiferente, otros era sumamente cariñosa y otros… bueno, hacia lo de ese día. Total, fuese lo que fuese, jamás podría confiar en Orihime M. Inoue, eso lo tenia bien entendido.

De pronto su celular comenzó a sonar, Rukia se levanto de la silla y tomo el aparatito que estaba sobre la cama, la pantalla marcaba: 1 Nuevo Mensaje de Ichigo. A la morenita le temblaron las manos. Tenia que ser urgente, pues Ichigo jamás le mandaba mensajes mientras estaban en la escuela. Le dio al botón verde y este mostró el mensaje. En seguida Rukia tomo su abrigo del perchero y salio del cuarto en dirección al enorme árbol donde solía pasar las horas del lunch, en un lugar escondido de la escuela:

.

_**Rukia, ven al árbol, necesito hablar contigo.**_

_**.**_

Salio del edificio evitando el conglomerado de alumnos que iban directo al patio trasero, con rapidez rodeo el campus sin ser vista y atravesó la zona de árboles, hasta que vio a Ichigo que la esperaba sobre la rama del árbol. Cuando él la vio bajo enseguida.

-¿Qué pasa?.- Pregunto alarmada, Ichigo le regreso una mirada semejante.

-¿Estas bien?.- Pregunto poniendo sus manos sobre los hombros de la pequeña, Rukia no entendió.

-¿De que hablas?.

-Es que los chicos me dijeron lo que Hime te hizo.- Contestó, sin poder emplear otro tono que no fuera el de preocupación.

A Rukia se le retorcieron los intestinos. Odiaba que Ichigo llamara así a Orihime, más cuando de princesa solo tenia el nombre (Es que no conocía su cuarto O.o)

-Ah, eso. Pues estoy bien, tu noviecita no me molesta para nada, solo es una tonta con gran necesidad de atención.- Dijo soltándose de Ichigo. No, no la molestaba para nada… ¡LA JODIA!

Ichigo le sonrío.- Me alegra escucharlo.-Se acerco a su amiga y la abrazó, hundiéndola en su bien formado pecho, recargando la barbilla en la cabeza de ella. Rukia se ruborizo un instante, después contesto el abrazo, embriagándose una vez más en la deliciosa loción de Ichigo. Él por su lado, sentía la pequeñez de aquel cuerpo que se estremecía entre sus brazos por la cercanía. Por esta vez, Rukia agradecía lo que Orihime le había hecho.

Esa preciosa escena, se presentaba en la parte más solitaria del Instituto, donde no había mas personas que vieran ese momento, solo ella… Si… allí, escondida entre los arbustos, una tercera persona los observaba, mientras no podía creer lo que sus ojos estaban mirando.

-Ichigo Kurosaki y Rukia Kuchiki… una combinación realmente interesante…

.

**. . .**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**:O**

Bueno, gracias por leer el cap, y también gracias por las sugerencias acerca del otro galán, que es muy probable que salga ya en el sig o en el sig del sig capitulo xD.

**Acotaciones:** * Orihime e Ichigo van en segundo año, y andan desde primero. La clase que comparten "las tres" con Rukia es debido a que ella esta adelantada en Econometría, recuerden que ella apenas cursa su primer año.

**Aclaraciones**: En sí la única que me cae mal de las tres es Senna, pero en este fic me esta cayendo bien xD, a las fanáticas de Senna una disculpa, ya luego le daré un destino bonito y un buen galán, aunque ya vieron que Uryuu esta vetado! x)

-Los Botones son la ondaa!- d(OuO)b ※

-Corriente- ¬¬'

-¡Subnormal-! ÒnÓ

MicroOmake. xD

**¿Review?**


	4. Mala Suerte

¡Hola a todos! Bueno, les dejo aquí este capitulo recién salidito del Word. **Porke lo prometí.**¡Gracias por comentar el fic! Me hacen inmensamente feliz, eso me ayuda a tener más ideas y más imaginación xD

¡Las amo!

:3

**Disclaimer: Bleach** y sus personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a **Tite Kubo (****久保帯人****)**

Quien hoy en día esta muy mal, pues nada mas no aparece Rukia y eso ya me esta cansando demasiado

¡Tite entiéndelo!

**BLEACH** más específicamente **ICHIGO**

**NO ES NADA SIN RUKIA**

¿OK?

* * *

><p>.<p>

**.*:.****｡****. o(Ella, es de Mí Propiedad)o .****｡****.:***

.

**Capitulo 4.-Mala Suerte**

.

Un gato negro se te atraviesa en el camino, justo cuando pasas bajo una escalera donde hay un albañil sentado, al que se le resbala el salero y este cae irremediablemente sobre ti, ¿Mala suerte? Podría ser, pero aun así no te pasaría nada comparado con lo que les habría de pasar a algunos de nuestros estudiantes en el K.E.I.

.

**Jueves**

.

La mañana había transcurrido de forma bastante normal, nada en esa absoluta cotidianeidad había despertado las sospechas de cierta pelinegra, quien asistía a sus clases como todos los días, siempre puntual, cumplida y seria. Pero cual seria la realidad, pues toda la mañana desde el día martes, estuvo bajo la mirada atenta de alguien.

-¿Porque la estamos siguiendo?.- pregunto una chica rubia a su compañera de al lado, quien parecía totalmente ajena a las palabras de su amiga, pues seguía a Rukia con la mirada mientras esta pasaba frente al pasillo de Ciencias Sociales.- ¿Riruka? ¿Me estas escuchando tonta? ¡RIRUKA!

-¡Shhhh!- La callo la muchacha cubriéndole la boca y la nariz con la mano.- ¡Que no vez que te puede escuchar!- Susurro histérica, Hiyori se quito de inmediato la mano de su amiga y se levanto del escondite improvisado, osease detrás de una enorme maceta.

-Me da igual, a mi no me interesa para nada lo que hayas visto.- Resoplo cansada la muchacha de las coletas rubias y el uniforme ancho arremangado (Justo como trae la sudadera roja) Riruka en seguida la volvió a jalar tras la planta.

-¡Ok, ok! Se que te da igual, ¡Pero hazlo por mi! ¡Solo por mí! ¿Vale? Además, esa chica no hace mucho después de clases, no ves que se queda encerrada en su cuarto? Así que solo puedo saber más de ella a estas horas.

-¿Y que ganas con eso?

-Saber cual es la relación que llevan esos dos.-Dijo asomándose de nueva cuenta entre las hojas de la planta, como Arnold Szwazeneger escondiéndose del depredador.

-¿Y no te haz puesto a pensar que talvez solo fue una coincidencia que se encontraran allí?.- Preguntó, solo quería obviar las cosas, era imposible siquiera pensar que esos dos pudiesen tener algo.

-Hiyori, se abrazaron ¡SE ABRAZARON! ¿Como demonios le llamas a eso?.- Explico Riruka escupiendo saliva por el éxtasis, mientras la rubia la seguía mirando con el letrero de TOTALMENTE INDIFERENTE en la frente.- déjame decirte como se le llama a eso.- La muchacha entonces carraspeo, (este es el momento de un fondo terrorífico).-A eso se le llama.- (charancha[Redoble de tambores]ranchanchan).- ¡INFIDELIDAD! ¡buajajajajaja!.- Rió frenética, mientras todos los alumnos y maestros que pasaban por el pasillo la miraban asustados. Cuando Riruka volvió a la realidad, se encontraba completamente sola.

-Oh.- Ella solo deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que Ichigo le estuviera poniendo el cuerno a Orihime con Rukia ¿Se imaginan el golpe inmenso en la autoestima de la tipeja esa si todo el colegio se enteraba? Riruka no dejaba de acariciarse las manos con malicia, así como las moscas, mientras una cara totalmente loca/aterradora/sádica se hacia presente en la mesa del comedor, todos sus amigos la vieron como ella se lo merecía en esos momentos.

-¿Ósea que ellos dos salen?- Pregunto uno de los muchachos.

-No creo. ¡Ya ves como si te hacen falta lentes y no lentillas! Ya estas ciega Riruka.

-Eso no es todo- Agrego Hiyori hablando con la boca llena.-La ha estado siguiendo desde hace días.

-¿Tanto así?

-Tchh si estas loca.

La muchacha les dio un zape a los dos chicos que la estaban molestando, y después miro indignada a Hiyori.

-¡Te callas por que tu me haz estado ayudando!

-¡Por que me amenazas! ¡Eso no es justo!

-Joo-o.- Riruka se llevo a la boca una de sus donas.

-¿Y con que te amenaza?- Le pregunto el muchacho rubio, que estaba sentado a su lado, Hiyori enseguida se sonrojó.

-¡Pues por eso es una amenaza idiota! ¡Porque no quiero que lo ande divulgando!.- La muchacha volteo la cara al lado contrario del chico, este solo se encogió de hombros. Riruka rió de la escena. Esos dos tenían algo llamado química, aunque aun no se dieran cuenta de ello.

-¡Hey Shinji! ¿Que con la práctica de hoy? ¿Kurosaki ya te dijo a que hora será el partido?.- Pregunto el otro muchacho.

-Pues dice que estará ocupado, lo mas seguro es que no vaya.-Repuso Shinji revolviendo con los palillos su okonomiyaki.

-¡JA! ¡Seguro se va a ver con ella! ¡Otra prueba de que esos dos SI salen y le ponen el cuerno a la tarada esa!.- Riruka se había levantado del asiento señalando a Shinji, como si este hubiera acertado los números de la lotería, sin darse cuenta de que había llamado la atención de algunas mesas alrededor suyo. Sus amigos se golpearon la frente con pesar, Riruka era bastante ruidosa... Y rara.

-Deja de escupir mentiras Riruka, no ves que exaltas a toda la parvada de mirones.- Dijo un muchacho alto de cabellos negros que acababa de llegar a la mesa mientas se sentaba justo a lado de la muchacha. El comentario pareció haber dado en el blanco, pues los mirones volvieron a sus pláticas, cuchicheando lo que acababan de escuchar, que Kurosaki Ichigo parecía estar engañando a su novia.

-Kaien, sabes que no son mentiras.- La muchacha se llevo la dona de nuevo a la boca mientras masticaba con los ojos cerrados, muy indignada.

Eso era cierto, Kaien se había dado cuenta de que "algo" pasaba entre el Kurosaki y la hija de los Kuchiki, pues en alguna práctica de americano, Grimmjow había divisado a la chica y algo muy digno de él salio de su bocaza.

"Me fascinan las chicas serias, esas si que tienen mucho de donde enseñarte, no como esas (Refiriéndose a las tres muy sutilmente) que ya hasta te sabes cuando traen pantys nuevas" en ese momento Kaien, quien es capitán del equipo de futbol americano de la escuela, vio como el aura de Ichigo cambio de forma drástica. Paso de estar riendo con todos antes del comentario y después de este poner cara completamente seria, mientras sus puños se cerraban con violencia, tratando vagamente de no darle un puñetazo bien plantado en la cara a Grimmjow. Al principio Kaien pensó que se debía a que el peliceleste se había referido a la novia de Ichigo como una de "esas" y estaba totalmente de a cuerdo, si alguien insultara a la que en ese momento fuese su novia, de seguro que unas buenas patadas y una bonita visita a la enfermería le hubieran caído perfecto al imbécil que se había atrevido a decir algo así. Pero no, Ichigo no hizo amago de querer defender a su novia, en cambio parecía querer llevarle la contraria a Grimmjow, con su comentario de las chicas serias, mas en específico contra Rukia Kuchiki.

"¡Por favor Grimmjow!, No me digas que te gusta ESA, ¡Ja! Si que estas muy mal. ¿Sabes? Te puedo presentar algunas amigas si lo que quieres es que alguien te enseñe, no ves que la pobre tipa esta tan…" Ichigo había negado con la cabeza, dando a entender que Rukia no era para nada atractiva.

"¿La conoces o porque lo dices?" Le había preguntado Kaien interfiriéndose en la charla. No le cuadraba que hablaran de alguien a quien no conocían. Ichigo había reído con unas ganas que fastidiaron al pelinegro.

"No, no, no, Kaien, de verdad que tanto golpe sin casco en la cabeza te afecta. ¿Yo que tendría que andar conociendo a gente como esa?"- Había escupido arrogante el pelinaranja, mostrando sin querer a Kaien una mirada cargada de algo que él califico como furia, y de cierto modo eso lo desconcertó, pues la mirada que el esperaba era mas bien una de burla. Grimmjow al ver la reacción de Ichigo se apresuro a decir: "Jamás dije que ella en especifico me gustara. Solo pienso que las chicas serias son mas interesantes que… bueno, para que decirlo ¿No?" La sonrisa de Grimmjow destello con burla. Y vaya que era una de muy buena burla, pues por lo menos Grimmjow, ya había tenido sus queveres con Orihime antes de que esta fuera novia de Ichigo, (Bueno, ¿Y quien no?). Desde aquel día, el pelinaranja había cambiado su forma de ser con el peliceleste, pues cada vez que este lo invitaba a jugar americano, Ichigo se negaba y en incontables ocasiones había preferido pertenecer al equipo contrario, siempre atacando por supuesto con toda la saña al chico de cabellos azul cielo.

Kaien volvió la mirada a sus amigos, que platicaban "amenamente", poniendo especial atención en Grimmjow, que pelaba con Hiyori, atravesándose entre Shinji y su plato de comida. ¿Por qué a Ichigo le habría afectado tanto el comentario de Grimmjow? ¿Habría sido por su novia, o por aquella muchacha? Fuese lo que fuese, estaba claro que Ichigo tenia un conflicto con ello. El pelinegro entonces volteo a la mesa frente al McDonals. Allí, sentado con todos sus amigos, estaba Ichigo Kurosaki, riendo de quien sabe que estupideces. Y, ahora que lo pensaba, jamás le había caído bien, siempre tan altivo, orgulloso y cortante, actitud digna de un patán, los tipos como él lo molestaban de sobremanera, y si fuera cierto lo de la muchacha Kuchiki con él, solo deseaba que la pobre chica se diera cuenta del imbécil con el que estaba saliendo.

.

En un lugar no muy lejos de allí…

.

.

…mas específicamente en la habitación de Orihime.

.

-¿Ichigo ya te dijo si va a ir?.- Pregunto la muchacha de cabellos verdes a su amiga pelinaranja, que trataba con todas sus ganas aguantar la respiración, achicando sus costillas, para que el cierre del vestido subiera por completo.

-¡No le hables!.-Le dijo la pelimorada, que se encontraba en la titánica tarea de cerrarle el vestido, Nelliel dejo escapar una risita, la escena era totalmente ridícula. Orihime con la cara roja por el esfuerzo de meter sus boobies en el vestido verde, que mas bien parecían lianas y camuflaje selvático, Senna rogando por que el vestido le llegara a quedar, pues si no, sabia que Orihime era capaz de cortarle la cabeza y claro de desinvitarla de su fiesta el mismo día que la había invitado. Pero entonces, la buena suerte les dio la espalda, pues un pequeño click se escucho tronar por parte del cierre, Senna se llevo las manos a la boca, había roto el cierre.

-¿Qué fue eso?.- pregunto Orihime con el poco aire que podía dejar escapar. Senna miro aterrada a Nelliel, que solo se revolcaba en el sillón, con el cojín en la cara. La muy idiota se estaba burlando de la desgracia de esas dos.- Dije, que ¿Qué fue ESO?.- Grito histérica mientras dejaba salir todo el aire contenido y abría las costuras laterales del camuflaje (perdón, vestido) Senna parecía un chihuahueño temblando en una esquina alejada de Orihime, mas no de su furia. ¡La había jodido!

Orihime se dio cuenta de que el vestido se había roto, mostrando partes de su impura piel (EquisDe)

-¿¡Que demonios hiciste SENNA!.- La pelinaranja estaba que escupía espuma por la boca, acercándose como luchador de sumo a su contrincante, la pobre pelimorada no quería ni ver.

-Ya, ya Orihime.- Trato de calmarla Nelliel, poniendo sus manos sobre los hombros de la joven, Orihime se quito de encima el contacto con un manotazo, y se fue directo al baño, dejando solas a sus amigas.

-¿Estas bien?.- Le pregunto Nelliel a Senna, a quien ya se le estaban escapando unas lagrimillas. Ella solo asintió.- No te pongas así, no es tu culpa que haya escogido ese minivestido, que para empezar es dos tallas mas chico.- La tranquilizo mientras la abrazaba, Senna negó llorando sobre los enormes pechos de su amiga peliverde.

-Estoy segura que no me lo va a perdonar, seguro que ya no me va a dejar ir a su fiesta.

-Corazón, una estúpida fiesta no importa tanto, recuerda que hay cosas mas importantes que esas.-Dijo con sus buenas dotes de actriz dramática.

-¿En serio?.- Senna sonó su nariz.- ¿Cómo cuales?.- Pregunto inocente y esperanzada. Nelliel se quedó en blanco, había escuchado eso en alguna película, pero como muchas otras cosas, ya se le había olvidado lo que seguía.

-A… pues…-Se rasco la cabeza.- Pues….-Miro a su amiga que empezaba a perder las pocas ilusiones.- …La verdad tienes razón, esa fiesta va a ser el evento mas importante del año, ¡Estas frita!.-Termino dándole golpecitos lastimeros en la espalda. Senna se sintió aun más miserable.

Cuando Orihime salio del baño, traía ya el uniforme escolar puesto, con su habitual cara de arrogancia bien colocada, se dirigió a la puerta pasando de largo a las dos muchachas.

-Vámonos Nelliel, ya casi se acaba la hora de la comida y aun tengo cosas que hacer.- Dijo abriendo la puerta y saliendo del cuarto. -¡Apresúrate!.- Le gritó, Nelliel la siguió poniendo mala cara. El único motivo por el cual la aguantaba era por que había muy buenos beneficios al ser su "amiga" solo por eso. Justo antes de salir la peliverde miro a Senna con lastima. Aunque no tuviera la culpa de nada, seguro Orihime no la iba a perdonar tan fácilmente.

.

**.~[Ichigo]~.**

.

Faltaban escasos minutos para que la campana sonara indicando cambio de clase, sin embargo los muchachos seguían entrados en su charla. Renji había comenzado a platicar acerca de lo afortunado que era, pues había recibido una llamada de su padre por la mañana diciendo que esta vez si que iban a viajar, dejando sola la casa de Mónaco, por lo tanto le encargaban la residencia.

-¿Se imaginan todo lo que podríamos hacer? ¡Podríamos salir a pasear con los coches de mi papá!.- Al pelirrojo le brillaban los ojitos con el escudo amarillo de un caballito.- ¿Esta vez si vendrás cierto Ichigo?.-se dirigió a su amigo pelinaranja, que no lo había escuchado pues hablaba con Ikkaku.

-Creo te habla.- dijo el calvo señalando con la cabeza a Renji, Ichigo volteo.

-¿Eh?.

-…-¡Idiota!.- Que si esta vez si vas a venir con nosotros.

-Ah… eso…pues, no se.- Claro que por supuesto que definitivamente ¡NO! Ese fin de semana iba a ser solo de Rukia, TODO el fin de semana solo el y ella (y los pocos sirvientes) en la mansión. Ichigo sonrío ampliamente de solo pensarlo, algo que por supuesto no paso desapercibido para sus amigos.

-¿Y ahora tu? ¿Seguro que recordaste a alguna chica verdad?.- Renji movió las cejas con picardía, Ichigo no pudo evitar ensanchar aun más su sonrisa. Vaya que si iba a pasar el fin de semana con una chica, ¡Y que chica!

Todos los muchachos comenzaron a molestar a Ichigo palmeándole la espalda y la cabeza, muy orgullosos de su amigo (típico de los hombres), los únicos que no se unieron a las festividades habían sido Ishida y Yumichika, este ultimo los observaba sin comprender como ellos habían olvidado una fecha tan importante como la que tendría lugar esa misma semana, mas aun que fuera de vital importancia para la "relación" de Ichigo con Orihime.

-¡A ver a ver!.- El muchacho separo con delicadeza a los chicos, estos solo le bufaron molestos, pues se estaban divirtiendo molestando a Ichigo, que ya parecía estarse desesperando y agradecía mentalmente a Yumichika que los hubiera quitado de encima con tal sutileza, pues él no iba a reaccionar precisamente de la misma manera. -¿Ya se les olvido lo que va a pasar el sábado?- Reparo Yumichika en el pequeño detalle que todos los demás habían olvidado, pero incluso con eso, los muchachos seguían con cara de ¿What?

-¿Va a llover?.- Pregunto Ikkaku, masticando la hamburguesita de su cajita feliz, escondida bajo la mesa.*

-Bueno, de todos ustedes me esperaba que lo olvidaran, pero no de ti Ichigo.- Yumichika señalo al nombrado.

-¿Yo?

-Si, ¡tú!

-¿Yo que tengo que ver con qué?- No entendía ni Ñ del asunto. Yumichika suspiro fastidiado.

-¡El cumpleaños de tu novia tonto! Tenemos que ir a su fiesta y no podemos faltar, en especial TÚ que no fuiste el año pasado.- Le reclamo como si la mismísima Orihime lo estuviera haciendo.

Ichigo solo atino a sorprenderse por haberlo olvidado, al momento que un gran trozo de comida se le iba hacia la garganta, e inmediatamente comenzó a ahogarse, escupiendo comida sobre su bandeja. Ikkaku e Ishida lo ayudaron palmeándole la espalda mientras Renji carcajeándose sacaba su celular y grababa el momento épico.

-¡Directo al Face!

Yumichika se palmeo la frente. –Ay Ichigo, ¿No me digas que en verdad lo olvidaste?

-¿Olvidar qué?- La voz femenina que menos se les habría apetecido escuchar les hablo por la espalda, a todos se les puso la piel chinita, pues ese no era el tonito que solía emplear Orihime para dirigirse a ellos, seguro que había escuchado y ahora lo que les quedaba era dar en sacrificio al pelinaranja casi ahogado. Orihime volteo los ojos con enojo. -Acompáñame Ichigo.- Dijo encaminándose a la salida. El joven con el aire nuevamente entrando y saliendo de sus pulmones, la siguió, después de todo, entre mas pronto le dijera que no iba a poder ir, mas rápido se le bajaría el enojo, pues Orihime sabia que la empresa de la familia estaba antes que todo.

.

**ﾟ･*****:.****｡****..****｡****.:*****･****'Rukia'****･*****:.****｡****. .****｡****.:*****･・ﾟ･*******

.

La pequeña muchacha de ojos violetas guardaba con tranquilidad su recipiente de comida vacío en el portafolio, mientras mecía en el aire sus pies. Aun le quedaban cerca de cinco minutos para que fuera hora de ir a su siguiente clase. Se puso la agarradera del portafolio en la boca, para poder usar bien las manos a la hora de bajar del árbol, entonces con una agilidad increíble bajo las dos primeras ramas casi dando saltitos, llagando a la tercera columpiándose mientras medía bien la distancia que había entre el suelo y sus pies, luego se soltó, y callo con suavidad sobre el césped. En seguida echo a correr al edificio donde le tocaba clase sin percatarse de un muy, muy pequeño detalle, su celular se había caído justo cuándo aterrizó.

.

**dx Los "novios" xP**

.

-¿Vas a ir a mi fiesta verdad?.- Fue directa, ya estaba lo suficientemente enojada con la vida pues su vestido perfecto había quedado arruinado gracias a la torpeza de Senna, y ahora lo que menos se le apetecía escuchar era un

-No.

…Eso.

-¿Disculpa? -Preguntó asombrada y enfurecida por la respuesta y la sencillez con la que fue dicha, casi como haber rechazado un chicle.

-Que no puedo ir, lo siento Hime, pero mi padre necesita que vaya con él a Inglaterra para supervisar el movimiento del corporativo en ese país.-Ichigo acomodo sus manos dentro de los bolsillos del pantalón, esperando a que Orihime dijera algo. Ella solo agacho la cabeza, era seguro que se pondría a lloriquearle, pero no. Orihime acababa de tener una idea, que le daría la respuesta que ella estaba buscando.

-¿Estas seguro que no vas a poder ir?- Preguntó, y en su voz fue audible la pizca de sarcasmo que escapo de sus pulmones. Ichigo, que no lo notó, asintió.- Bien.- Se dijo a si misma en un susurro, luego subió la mirada hacia los marrones ojos del muchacho, que mantenía el ceño fruncido, tratando de leer lo que ella pensaba, Orihime sonrió.- _Es una lastima que no vayas a poder ir._

Agradecido por que ella lo había entendido, Ichigo la abrazo.- Gracias Hime.- En seguida se separo de ella y le extendió el brazo para que ella lo tomara, así lo hizo la joven, que solo podía pensar con gran alegría en su interior, mientras caminaba altivamente al lado de su novio.

"_Yo no lo dije por mi fiesta"_

.

**{: Ellas :}**

.

La tarde había pasado con una asombrosa rapidez, mientras el cielo se tintaba color azul rey, moteado con cientos de puntos plateados, hacia frío y el viento parecía querer recalcarlo, al tiempo que movía los cabellos de ambas chicas, que aguardaban tras un arbusto desde hacia una o dos horas.

-¡Demonios! Hace frío Riruka, ya vámonos esos tipos no van a venir.-Hiyori se abrazaba para permanecer tibia, su amiga que también tiritaba la miro suplicante.

-Espera unos minutos más ¿si? Que tal si hoy si vienen.

-No ya no, no me gustaría enfermarme.- Hiyori se levanto y comenzó a andar, a Riruka no le quedo de otra mas que seguirla arrastrando los pies, mientras echaba una ultima mirada al árbol donde días antes había visto a Ichigo con Rukia. Entonces vio brillar algo, seguido de un ruidito. Se acerco a ver que era.

-¿A donde vas?.- Le preguntó su amiga al escucharla caminar en otra dirección.

Riruka entonces pudo ver que lo que emitía tal destello y ruidos era la alarma de un celular, lo agarro y miro la pantalla. A simple vista se veía que era de una chica. Seria posible que...

-¡Te voy a dejar atrás!.- Grito Hiyori, sin saber que lo que acababa de decir no fue escuchado, pues el grito que Riruka emitió había sido más rápido y fuerte que el de ella.

-¡ES SU TELÉFONO! ¡ES SU TELÉFONO!.- Grito nuevamente como solo lo podía hacer ella histéricamente.

-¿De que hablas?

-¡TENGO SU TELÉFONO! ¡EL TELÉFONO DE RUKIA KUCHIKI!

No es que Hiyori fuera chismosa ni mucho menos, pero eso si que era una noticia, ahora iba a poder comprobar si lo que Riruka le había dicho sobre esos dos era verdad.

Riruka se apresuro a desbloquear el teléfono, yéndose directo a la bandeja de mensajes, sus ojos se abrieron expectantes y sus pupilas se dilataron al ver que la mayoría de los mensajes enviados a ese celular pertenecían al chico mas guapo de la escuela. De él para ella, para Rukia Kuchiki.

Riruka iba a empezar a gritar como loca nuevamente pero Hiyori le tapo la boca esta vez.

-¡Shhh! Mejor ya vámonos, si se da cuenta de que lo a tirado seguro regresa a buscarlo.- Dijo susurrando la rubia, que seguía tapando la boca de su amiga. Riruka asintió frenética y alegremente, llevándose el aparatito al pecho, como si estuviera protegiedo algo demasiado frágil y valioso. ¡Y claro que lo era! Allí en sus manos, ella tenia la prueba mas clara de que Ichigo engañaba a Orihime. O por lo menos eso es lo que ella creía. Así las dos muchachas regresaron a sus habitaciones en la zona 3 y en el camino, pudieron escuchar dos que tres _decenas_ de platicas que englobaban a la pareja estrella del Instituto.

-¿Es mi imaginación, o todo el mundo ya sabe que Ichigo le pone el cuerno a Orihime?.-Le dijo Riruka a Hiyori, muy quedito.

-Pues gracias a tus habladurías en el comedor ahora toda la escuela lo sabe.- Respondió la otra chica.

-¡Genial!- Soltó emocionada. Riruka odiaba a Orihime desde el primer año, si, si que la odiaba, y solo quería ver la cara que pondría la teñida esa cuando se enterara del engaño de su novio, ¡Oh si! ¡Sufriría como nunca! Seguro que la vieja lloriquearía, haría berrinches, se arrancaría los cabellos y las pestañas, tragaría como un cerdo por la depresión, engordaría, le saldrían estrías, arrugas y toda clase de imperfecciones, y claro, terminaría yéndose de la escuela por la vergüenza de ser engañada con alguien como… como… Riruka entonces divago en ese pequeño de talle. Si eso se sabia... ¿Que repercusiones podría tener contra esa muchacha Rukia? Que la verdad no le caía mal, de hecho, la había visto muy pocas veces antes de ese incidente y sabía que la existencia de esa chica tan solo era recordada por las burlas de las que era objeto. ¿Qué hacer? ¿Qué hacer? ¿Vengarte de la chica a la que mas odias ó guardar el secreto de alguien a quien no conoces?

-¡AHHHHHH! ¿QUÉ VOY HACER?.- Grito en medio del patio, tapándose la cara con las manos mientras se hacia chiquita.

.

**ﾟ･*****:.****｡****..****｡****.:*****･****'Rukia'****･*****:.****｡****. .****｡****.:*****･・ﾟ･*******

.

-¡AHHHHHH! ¿QUÉ VOY HACER?.-Gritó la pequeña muchacha en su habitación, había buscado en todos los lugares donde podía haber dejado su celular, en la mochila, en las gavetas, en el armario, bajo la cama, bajo el sillón, sobre la mesa, en el baño, en el cesto de basura, en la ropa sucia, en los bolsillos del abrigo, del saco del uniforme, en fin, su cuarto había quedado hecho un desastre, parecía mas bien un campo minado, y nada, ninguna señal del aparatito. Repaso mentalmente su día tanto como le fue posible, tratando de recordar hasta el mas pequeño detalle, aterrándose con cada escena que recordaba, pues la sola idea de haberlo perdido en alguno de los salones la hacia temblar. ¿Y si alguien lo había sacado de su portafolio? No, imposible, ella jamás se despegaba de el, así que no había manera de que se lo hubiesen tomado. Aunque claro, la forma en que lo había perdido era lo que menos importaba, lo que realmente importaba era que si alguien llegaba a encontrarlo sabría todo, todo, ¡TODO!, acerca de su amistad con Ichigo, todo iba a quedar al descubierto con la información del celular, así que solo le quedaba rogar que al aparato se le acabara la pila, así cuando lo volvieran a encender la contraseña del equipo les impediría iniciarlo. Si, eso era lo único que podía pedir la morenita, que estaba tan desesperada que podría incluso salir a buscarlo al patio… al patio...

-¡El árbol!.- Y así Rukia salio de la habitación aun en uniforme y con aquella cara de desesperación. "Por favor" "Por favor" "Por favor" "Que este allí" Repetía como un mantra esperanzador durante su trayecto, aunque claro, ya sabemos que el celular no estaba allí.

.

**Viernes**

.

Rukia había dudado incluso al salir de la habitación ¿Y si se había descubierto su secreto? ¿Que pasaría entonces? ¿Como la tratarían los demás? ¿Como la trataría Ichigo? Ichigo... ¿Que le diría Ichigo? Pues para su buena fortuna, el día corrió con normalidad, nadie la miraba diferente de lo normal, ni la trataban diferente, seguro que para esas horas al celular ya se le había acabado la batería, así que nuevamente había comenzado a recuperar la tranquilidad, lo único que posiblemente le causaría conflicto seria que no podría llamar a su padre hasta llegar a su casa. Al recordar la casa Rukia sonrío. Ya era vienes, ¡Por fin era viernes! A las seis de la tarde volvería a estar con Ichigo, todo lo que restaba de ese día, luego el sábado, el domingo, y para finalizar el desayuno del lunes antes de la escuela. Todo sería genial, ya quería que el reloj marcara esa hora, lo ansiaba con todas sus fuerzas. Y como si el destino lo quisiera, la tarde paso y la hora llegó. Ahora solo le quedaba aguardar a que Ichigo se despidiera de sus amigos.

.

**.~[Ichigo]~.**

**.**

El muchacho pelinaranja se despedía de sus amigos en el helipuerto como siempre.

-¿Seguro que no vas a venir? Es la fiesta de tu novia.- Le decía Yumichika con los brazos sujetándose los costados, Ichigo asintió.

-Ya te dije, con los negocios de mi padre de por medio no puedo, ya le comprare un regalo en Inglaterra.- Bueno, lo mas seguro es que lo compraría por Internet. Su amigo negó molesto. Eso era todo, ya quería que el maldito helicoptero se elevara y se los llevara lejos de allí para que el pudiese ir con Rukia, a disfrutar de su perfecto fin de semana sin Byakuya. Pero entonces la mala suerte le llego a Ichigo por la espalda. Literal y metafóricamente.

-¡Ichi¡.- Si, adivinaron. Esa era la odiosa voz de su novia. Ichigo volteo a verla mientras ella le regresaba una mirada coqueta y arrogante, aunque no estaba seguro de que la sonrisa fuera para el, pues Orihime traía su celular en la oreja.- Podría esperarme solo un momento, por favor.- Hablo al teléfono, entonces se dirigió a Ichigo.- Amor, ¿Si iras a mi fiesta verdad?

Y dale con el temita de la fiesta, ¡No!, ¡No! Carajo ¡NO! Ya le había explicado que no podía ¿Acaso el tinte le había llegado al cerebro?

-Hime, pensé que ya había quedado claro. No puedo ir a tu fiesta, mi padre me esta esperando en Inglaterra y no puedo dejarlo plantado.- Ichigo se estaba fastidiando, y mas porque la risita de Orihime no desaparecía, al contrario, parecía haberse ensanchado mas.

-Corazón, eso ya no es mas un impedimento.- Entonces Orihime tomo el control de la situación, nadie nunca la rechazaba NUNCA y muchísimo menos su novio. Ya se había encargado de arreglar las cosas, ahora solo quedaba decirle a Ichigo lo que tenía que hacer.- E invitado a tu familia a mi fiesta, tus padres e incluso tus hermanas han cancelado sus compromisos este fin de semana para poder asistir. ¿No te parece maravilloso mi amor?.- Ella había ganado.

Ichigo se quedo como idiota, ¿Qué había dicho? ¿Qué había dicho? No podía reaccionar, sus neuronas estaban lo suficientemente ocupadas procesando la noticia, que no podía siquiera pensar en algo para zafarse de eso.

-Si no me crees, tengo en la línea a tu padre.-Dijo extendiéndole el teléfono.

-¿Ichigo? ¡Hijo mío!- Salio la voz de Isshin por el celular.

_No podía ser cierto, no, no __podía._

**_. . ._**

**6:****43 PM** La morenita dentro de la camioneta se empezaba a desesperar, ya era tarde e Ichigo no llegaba. Nunca se tardaba tanto, nunca. Entonces através de la ventana de vidrios polarizados pudo ver que alguien se acercaba corriendo, pero ese alguien, no era quien ella esperaba. El joven se acerco a la camioneta y toco la ventanilla del lado contrario al conductor, Rukia de inmediato se escondió.

-Hola buenas tardes, ¿Este es el auto de Ichigo Kurosaki cierto?

-Si.-Contesto un poco dudoso el conductor.

-No es necesario que espere por él, se ira en mi helicóptero, iremos a la fiesta de su novia Orihime Matsumoto en Ibiza.- Dijo el joven muy animado.- Mi nombre es Ishida Uryuu Señor, muchas gracias. Hasta luego.- El muchacho se fue y el silencio se apodero del interior del vehiculo. A Rukia se le estrujo el corazón, eso _no podía ser cierto, no, no podía_

-¿Nos vamos señorita?.-El chofer había dudado si preguntar.

Pero Rukia era incapaz de contestar, seguía escondida entre el asiento y el respaldo del conductor, en ese pequeño espacio en el que cabía su cuerpo. El chofer no espero respuesta y echo andar la camioneta. ¿El destino?, de nueva cuenta la mansión Kuchiki, donde la comodidad y los lujos la esperaban, claro pero esta vez acompañados por la soledad.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Odio a Orihime! Dx**

**A**cotaciones: *La cajita feliz de Ikkaku fue una idea patrocinada por Kurosaki Anne xD

Bueno, como verán el galán será Kaien, la verdad me hubiera gustado mucho complacerlas a todas, pero es imposible, a menos que quieran que Rukia sea una miss easy y eso no xD Bueno, decidí meter a Grimmjow, quien también era un candidato al amor de nuestra chica, pero su papel aquí será solo de amigo, pues concuerdo en que la puede ayudar en alguna forma que Kaien talvez no podría, además de que le va a dar sazón al asunto xD pues le habla tanto a Kaien como a Ichigo (aunke a este ultimo no le caiga muy bien) Ah! De hecho también lo hice por la portada de la fiesta de aniversario en el 456 xD Grimmjow se ve tan bien discutiendo con Hiyori y Hirako viéndolos feo xD hahaha, ok. Por lo menos allí salio nuestra Rukia. :/ Ojala también ya salga en el manga. (¡Ulquiorraaaaaaa! TTnTT)

Reclamos, comentarios, me gusta, no me gusta etc. ¡Se los agradeceré! :D

Solo una pregunta, ¿Los capítulos están bien así o los hago mas pequeños? :S

**¡No****s vemos en el prox cap!**


	5. ¡Sorpresa!

¡Hola a todas! Sean ustedes bienvenidas a la Mega Party de la HuecaPrincess.

Yo se que desean arruinarle el día, y créanme, por mi yo las dejaba hasta lincharla. xD pero mejor ¿Porke no ven lo que le tengo preparado? De mí, para ella. :)

Orihime TE AMO! (Tose, sutilmente) y claro todas disfruten de este capitulo, que mi trabajo me costo, pues lo volví a hacer tooooooodo, porke no me gusto el resultado anterior. U_U Solo espero que este a ustedes si les guste. El cap consta de dos partes, esta es la de la fiesta de Orihime, la otra es la del fin de semana de Rukia.

**Disclaimer: Bleach** y sus personajes no me pertenecen, todos ellos son de**Tite Kubo (****久保****帯人****) **quien ahora hace un muy mal uso de ellos U_Ú

* * *

><p><strong>*:.<strong>**｡****. o(Ella, es de Mí Propiedad)o .****｡****.:***

.

**Capitulo 5.-¡Sorpresa!**

**.**

¡HPB! ¡Feliz Cumple! ¡Pásatela súper! ¡Un año más vieja! ¡Te ves igualita! ¡No has cambiado nada! ¡Que guapa te has puesto! ¡Ya eres toda una mujer! Blah, blah, blah... Bueno, pues todos esos comentarios recibió nuestra _querida_ Orihime el día de su fiesta, pero… hubo algo en especial, que de verdad la sorprendió. Y que más que decirle ¡Sorpresa! A que no te lo esperabas... ¿Verdad?

.

**.~[Ichigo]~.**

.

Tendría que sentirse culpable ¿No? ¿Furioso? ¿Fastidiado? ¿Harto? Entonces ¿Porque no se sentía así? ¿Acaso el estúpido animo de sus amigos lo estaba contagiando?

-Ichigo, ¡Ya quita esa cara! Estas por pasar la mejor noche de tu vida ¿Y sigues con ese animo de princesa caprichosa?.- Renji lo miraba desde el asiento de enfrente con los brazos extendidos en el respaldo del sillón, en ese momento ya iban en camino al club donde tendría lugar la fiesta de Orihime, en una elegante y moderna limosina Hummer, ambientados por supuesto desde que salieron del lujoso Ushuaïa Ibiza Beach Hotel.

-Tchh, ¿Y quien ha dicho que estoy de caprichoso?.- Ichigo esquivo la mirada burlona de todos sus amigos, Yumichika oculto su sonrisa sorbiendo su copa de Daiquirí, los demás repitieron la acción tomando de su Perla Negra, servida por la buena mano de Ikkaku y su gran fascinación por el licor de hierbas alemán. Seguramente el problema interior de Ichigo fuera producido por el alcohol, pues este le estaba aminorando la rabia contra sus amigos, porque vaya que si la había tenido, aunque fuese solo en un principio, cuando fue obligado por estos a unírseles en el helicóptero de Ishida con destino al aeropuerto de Tokio, donde tomaron el avión privado de los Abarai. El enojo le había durado todo el trayecto del viaje a España, osease catorce horas. Catorce horas en las que se había desesperado de forma continua sin poder dormir ni charlar a gusto con todos ellos, prefiriendo usar los audífonos del iPod para escuchar música, echando una que otra mirada por la ventanilla del avión, donde no podía hacer uso de la tecnología para contactar a su mejor amiga y pedirle perdón de un millón de maneras diferentes, las cuales se le ocurrieron con tanta tortura mental, y claro, tampoco podía faltar el medio millón de posibles asesinatos entre los cuales podía escoger para aniquilar al ESTÚPIDO de su padre y su "boca floja-arruina fines de semana". Con toda esa carga mental llego al país destinado, donde trato de comunicarse con Rukia desde un teléfono público en la sala de arribos, sin éxito. Así que derrotado había decidido enviarle un mail desde el celular, así por lo menos estaba seguro de que ella sabría lo que ocurría con él. El mensaje fue rápido y claro, pues sus amigos lo carrerearon para ir a "desayunar" en un restaurante del aeropuerto mientras esperaban el vuelo a las islas Pitiusas, mas específicamente, a Ibiza.

.

_Enana, ¡Lo siento! No pude zafarme de esto. El próximo fin de semana maratón de Chappy, lo prometo._

.

Cerca de las cinco de la mañana y apenas habían aterrizado en la paradisíaca isla, la verdad hubieran querido atender tan bello espectáculo desde esa altura, con las luces destellando aun a esa hora en la isla, y el sol muy a la lejanía irradiando un delicado orbe dorado sobre el extenso azul del mar, pero en primera, viajaron en un avión comercial, lo cual ya era bastante molesto para personas con su estatus económico, por muy primera clase que fuera, y en segunda y la mas importante, todos y cada uno de ellos estaban muertos de sueño. Solo bajar del avión, y habían cogido dos taxis que los llevaron al hotel en Playa D'en Bossa, donde irremediablemente habían caído rendidos, todos ellos hospedados por supuesto en recamaras distintas de un mismo piso. Ichigo había esperado todo ese tiempo que la respuesta de su mail llegara, quedándose dormido sobre la cómoda King Size, sin nada más en su mente que el tormento de haber dejado a su amiga sola, un fin de semana completo, y hasta el momento, la maldita respuesta no llegaba. Ichigo se empino lo restante del vaso, no era su culpa estar allí, no era su culpa que su novia le hubiera jugado tan bajo para obligarlo a ir a su fiesta, ¡NO ERA SU CULPA! y por eso mismo no se disculparía mas, si Rukia quería, podía perdonarlo, si no, le daba igual, pues ella no tardaría en hablarle. El alcohol ya le estaba ganando el juicio.

-Tienen razón chicos, no tengo porque estar así, es el cumpleaños de Hime y mínimo tengo que pasármela bien y que mejor que con todos ustedes.- Los demás muchachos contrariados por el repentino cambio de humor en su amigo, enseguida lo celebraron con una nueva ronda de copas, muchísimo mas animados, pues la versión Emo-Angry-Depressed de Ichigo se había largado, dejando al Ichigo-Vale-Todo al que ya estaban acostumbrados, hasta Yumichika se había animado a tomar un "fumiga ratas" (Perla Negra) preparado por Ikkaku, de la emoción. Definitivamente esa iba a ser la mejor noche de sus jóvenes vidas.

La calle y el paisaje cambiaban con la velocidad, mientras se dirigían al noreste de la isla, siempre con la preciosa vista del mar a su lado. No tardarían más de media hora en llegar, sin embargo el tiempo apremia, y los muchachos ya habían acabado con las botellas de Jägermister y Ballantine's 17 Year Old, cuando estaban a escasos segundos de llegar.

-Jóvenes.- Les hablo el chofer en español desde su asiento bajando la ventanilla que separaba la cabina de la parte trasera.- Hemos llegado.

Ishida, el experto en idiomas, hizo gala de sus buenas notas en lengua extranjera, indicándole que regresara por ellos en cuanto este se comunicara con él, el chofer asintió.

-Bueno chicos.- Hablo el de gafas arremangándose la camisa blanca, guardando sus lentes de "nerd" mientras sacaba de su chaleco negro unos de armazón rectangular ancho, que se le veían muchísimo mejor, tomo su sombrero retro del mismo color y se lo coloco.- Llego la hora.- Los demás chicos también se dieron sus últimos "retoques" (ke gaee) para verse lo mejor posible, porque, ¿No les había dicho verdad? La fiesta de Orihime Matsumoto era todo un evento, por lo tanto, una Pink Carped los esperaba en la entrada del club, que era nada mas y nada menos que la famosísima franquicia nombrada Pacha, mundialmente conocida por su logo de "las dos cerezas". Al abrir la puerta de la limosina no solo se pudo sentir la lluvia de flashes cayendo sobre ellos, también la adrenalina y el nerviosismo del momento, combinándose con el alcohol que ya recorría sus venas, todos y cada uno de los cinco en el auto bajaron con unas sonrisas que eran parte de su encanto personal, y como pirañas a su presa los camarógrafos se abalanzaron sobre ellos cegándolos con la fuerte y destellante luz de los flashes. La lluvia de preguntas no se hizo esperar por parte de los reporteros.

-¿Qué usas ahora?

-¿Desde cuando eres amigo de la señorita Orihime?

-¿Son tatuajes reales?

-¿Cómo se la están pasando?

-¿Les gusta estar en Ibiza?

-¿Qué planes tienen para estos días?

-¿Es un Armani?

-¿Quién te viste?

-¿Tienes novia?

-¿Eres soltero?

-¿Tú quien eres?

Los jóvenes solo caminaron directo a la entrada del club, respondiendo una que otra pregunta, pues tampoco querían ser catalogados como sangrones o como muy disponibles, pero entonces se vieron detenidos por algo, o mejor dicho, por alguien. Orihime tomaba del brazo a Ichigo, casi enterrándole las uñas de acrílico recién puestas, sin dejar de mostrar mas que satisfacción en su cara, que estaba muy atrás de en serio querer mostrar eso.

-Amor, ¿Porque llegan tan tarde?- Hablo susurrándole entre dientes sin dejar de ver a las cámaras. La joven los había obligado a permanecer en la estancia donde las fotos eran tomadas exclusivamente para las revistas de moda, la manta negra del fondo mostraba pequeños logotipos con dos cerezas y otro mas que ponía en Ingles y en Japonés, Hime's Party, con un logotipo de flor azul de seis pétalos. Ichigo la imito hablándole de la misma manera.

-Eso es lo que nos ha durado el trayecto, no fue nuestra culpa.

Los camarógrafos se enfocaban en ellos y su sutil pose tomados por el brazo, entonces Ichigo cambio de posición, tomando a Orihime por la cintura mientras escondía su otra mano en el bolsillo del pantalón. Había que decirlo, el hombre estaba que se caía de bueno, y no es que fuese necesario que estuviera vestido para darse uno cuenta de ello, pues a través de su ropa un tanto ceñida, sus músculos se perfilaban con tal precisión que llamaban demasiado la atención, y a pesar de ser el menos formal del grupito era el que mejor lucia de los cinco. El atuendo de Ichigo era de la nueva colección de Miharayasuhiro; Un pantalón de mezclilla azul marino que se ajustaba de forma asombrosa a sus musculosas piernas y a su bien definido trasero, llevaba botas estilo militar a la mitad de la pantorrilla sin abrochar, camisa gris de leñador arremangada a tres cuartos y con los primeros botones superiores sin abrochar, gracias a eso el inicio de su bien esculpido pecho se podía admirar, los accesorios eran una cadena en el pantalón y pulseras de cuero negro con estoperoles, como toque final, sus llamativos cabellos naranjas tan rebeldes como siempre. Él y su porte arrogante capturaron la atención de todos, por un momento opacando a la reina de la noche, que por cierto, no se veía nada mal. Orihime llevaba un vestido exclusivo de Keita Maruyama tipo strapless color azul eléctrico que le llegaba a la mitad de la pierna, el escote en forma de corazón destacaba su bien pronunciada delantera, los cabellos naranjas teñidos estaban alaciados y un solo broche sostenía su fleco hacia atrás con un crepe en la coronilla, el maquillaje resaltaba sus ojos grises y sus rosadas mejillas y labios. En cuanto a los tacones, había elegido unos demasiado altos del mismo color de su vestido, pero decorados con adiciones de encaje negro. Orihime Matsumoto lucia preciosa, incluso el mismísimo Ichigo no lo podía negar. No cabía duda de que su novia era preciosa. De pronto las palabras de los presentes lo sacaron de su ensimismamiento, pues todos se habían dado cuenta de la mirada que le dedicaba a su novia, por lo tanto no pudieron resistirse a gritar.

-¡Bésala!

-¡Beso! ¡Beso!

-¡Un beso para la foto!

Bueno, bien dicen que al publico, lo que pida.

.

*******･゜ﾟ･*****:.****｡****..****｡****.:*****･****Rukia****･*****:.****｡****. .****｡****.:*****･゜ﾟ･*******

.

La mañana del sábado Rukia había despertado de alguna rara forma con buen humor, se estiro aun dentro de las cobijas y respiro el masculino aroma de ellas, y es que no pudo evitar pasarse a media noche al cuarto de Ichigo para dormir plácidamente en la cama del pelinaranja. El enojo y resentimiento hacia su amigo había desaparecido, la verdad es que no podía estar enojada con él, por muy vil y patán que este se comportara, Rukia sabia que él lo hacia porque algo le fallaba en la cabeza. Ya un poco mas consiente se irguió recargada sobre sus manos. Un fin de semana sola. ¿Que podía hacer? No había nadie a quien empapar, o a quien mojarle la computadora, así que la idea de pasar el día en el lago quedaba omitida, ¿Montar a caballo? No, no había a quien fastidiar con un triunfo bien ganado. ¿Ver películas? ¿Para que? Nadie se lo iba a negar poniendo de pretexto que eran infantiles y tontas. ¡Cielos! ¿Porque todo lo que hacia tenia que ligarlo con Ichigo? Talvez no le haría daño comenzar a socializar, salir de vez en cuando con alguien que no fuera el pelinaranja. Tal vez... Podría incluso hasta tener amigas. Rukia se rió de si misma, ¡Que locuras pensaba! Si la persona más antisocial del mundo era ella, ¿Como podía siquiera pretender salir con alguien cuando no era capaz de hacer amigos en su escuela? Vaya que si le afectaba estar sola mucho tiempo. La muchachita se levanto de la cama y se dirigió a su cuarto, tomaría una ducha y se iría directo al centro comercial a comprar un nuevo teléfono celular. Más al rato le mandaría mail a su padre para saludarlo. Rukia entro a su cuarto tomo su toalla blanca con el gorrito de conejo y se metió al baño. No iba a desperdiciar sus únicos días de libertad encerrada, pensando en el mal amigo de Ichigo. Una vez que terminó de arreglarse le pidió al chofer que la llevara a la ciudad, este asintió feliz de que la muchacha no se quedara todo el día encerrada, así es como se dirigieron al centro comercial de la ciudad de Karakura.

.

**. . .**

.

Cuando Riruka salio del baño ya estaba vestida, se secaba su largo cabello púrpura con la toalla, luego fue al tocador del cual tomo su cepillo para desenredarse el cabello. Su amiga Hiyori seguía sentada en el sillón muy concentrada en la pantalla jugando Chappy: Battle in the unicorn's field 2!*

-¿Ya te arreglaste?.- Le Pregunto Riruka, pues su amiga aun no se había peinado como de costumbre. Hiyori solo resoplo molesta, ¡Obvio que ya estaba arreglada! ¿Qué no veía que ya se había quitado las chanclas? Era definitivo, ¡Riruka necesitaba lentes!

-Si, ya termine.

-Mmm.

La pelipurpura se amarraba las coletas cuando la puerta de su habitación se abrió sin previo aviso y de esta entro el ser más despreciable del mundo (según ella)

-¿Tu que haces aquí? Mínimo si vas a entrar toca antes la puerta.- Volvió su mirada al espejo, no quería que el peinado le quedara chueco.

-¡Hey! ¿Que haces Hiyori?- El recién llegado la ignoro sentándose al lado de la rubia que no se había inmutado al verlo entrar, ya era costumbre de Grimmjow hacer eso cuando ellas se quedaban en la casa de Riruka. La omitida volteo los ojos.

-Juego Chappy 2 ¿Y tú que haces aquí?- Pregunto, mientras en el menú seleccionaba el modo 2 jugadores, Grimmjow tomo el otro control que estaba bajo el cojín del asiento.

-¿Yo? Esperándolas, ¡Demonios! ¡Como se tardan!- El juego comenzó y los conejitos en la pantalla comenzaron a disparar contra los temibles unicornios rosados.

-¡Ja! No mientas bobo, si bien que sabes que se te olvido donde nos íbamos a ver.- Era lo mas lógico, Riruka le sonrío a su reflejo, mientras se polveaba la nariz. Grimmjow la miro de reojo, eso era muy cierto.

-Da igual.- Se limito a decir, continuando su feroz ataque contra unos unicornios blancos que volaban sobre los conejos en la pantalla.

Una vez que Riruka termino de arreglarse, metió lo necesario en su bolsa; lipstick, polvo translucido, perfume y mentitas. Abrió su gaveta para sacar su celular y entonces se encontró con la pantalla encendida del celular que no era suyo. La chica tomo el aparato y vio de lo que se trataba. _Un nuevo correo electrónico_. ¿Estaría bien si lo revisaba? Porque una cosa era ver los mensajes de texto que Ichigo le mandaba a Rukia y otra muy diferente era leer algo tan personal como un mail. A nuestra querida Riruka no se le daba bien distinguir esas cosas, para el caso es lo mismo ¿No? Vencida por la curiosidad abrió el mail y justo cuando estaba por leerlo…

-Ya vámonos a desayunar, estoy que me muero de hambre.- Grimmjow se levanto del sillón tocándose el estomago que en esos momentos gruñía como kraken enfurecido.

-¿Y si mejor te mueres de otra manera? ¡Sarna por ejemplo! Yo no lo lamentaría.- La pelipurpura metió el celular a la bolsa, mas tarde lo leería, en cuanto a Grimmjow, para ella la sarna era una mejor manera de verlo morir, aunque con eso uno no muere, posiblemente le ayudaría a terminar con su sufrimiento, después de escucharlo y grabarlo suplicándole que lo matara.

-Tchh mala amiga.- Soltó el peliceleste con tristeza fingida.

-¿Yo? ¿Quien a dicho que yo soy tu amiga?.- Bromeo divertida.

-Yo no lo digo por ti, lo digo por Hiyori que no me defiende.- Grimmjow se la regreso, y bueno, Riruka le contesto el comentario con una bonita patada en el trasero.

Hiyori se abstuvo de enredarse en la pelea, tomo su mochila y salio del cuarto atrás de los dos que seguían con la eterna discusión sobre quien era el mejor. Grimmjow y su bocota, Riruka y sus tonterías.

Ni a cual irle.

.

**(*^^)o*Ibiza*o(^^*)**

.

La fiesta ya llevaba cerca de dos horas desde que había comenzado, y la verdad no era exactamente como todos se la habían imaginado. Bien, comencemos por lo más obvio. Orihime apenas cumplía sus escasos 16 años de edad. ¿A los cuantos años se le permite a un joven alcoholizarse en esa isla? Pues a los 18. Y aunque existía el soborno, también había que recordar que la prensa japonesa seguía en la expectativa de que "algo" emocionante pasara, así por lo menos el viaje y el salario de los reporteros valdrían la pena. También tengo que acentuar que solo los dos Rooms mas importantes del club fueron rentados para la fiesta, el resto de Pacha estaba lleno de desconocidos que disfrutaban del ambiente, del show del Dj y claro… ¡del alcohol! Sin embargo las únicas que parecían no percatarse de ello eran Orihime y su bola de amigas Fashion-retardadas y… también Ichigo, pues desde que había entrado al club, no había despegado la mirada de la puerta para ver cuando sus padres llegaran.

-Ichigo, nos vamos a ir al Global Room, ¿Vienes?.- Pregunto Ikkaku, al cual ya se le había pasado el efecto del licor de hierbas como a todos los demás, Ichigo negó con la cabeza sin dejar de ver la entrada. Los muchachos se fueron. ¡Demonios! Eso era tan desesperante, y pensar que ya se había resignado a pasarla bien con todos ellos. Casi de inmediato tuvo que aguatar las miraditas que las chicas le dedicaban cuando pasaban a su lado, golpeándolo intencionalmente para disculparse y sacarle platica, lo bueno era que no hablaban su idioma, así que estas se rendían después de algunos intentos de seducirlo, siendo el sexo un lenguaje universal ¿No? Pero el simplemente ni estaba de humor. Lo más chistoso era que realmente Ichigo no les decía nada, se la pasaba contando del uno al número que llegara la más aventada, ninguna logro nada. Justo cuando estuvo a punto de reunirse con sus amigos una patada le llego por la espalda, no hacia falta adivinar de donde demonios había salido esta.

-¡Que jodidos te pasa maldito viejo!

El señor Isshin iba del brazo de su gentil esposa, quitándole todas las ganas a Ichigo de devolverle el golpe, y es que no solo eran ellos dos, también Yuzu, su hermana pelicastaña los acompañaba. Ichigo beso a su madre en la mejilla y despeino sutilmente a su hermana, esta hizo un puchero.

-¿Y Karin?.- Pregunto al no ver a la otra melliza.

-Sabes que no le gustan estos ambientes.- Respondió Masaki. Ichigo ladeo la boca.

-Vengan, les voy a presentar a Orihime.- dijo poniéndose en marcha, su madre enseguida lo detuvo por el brazo.

-No es necesario mi niño, ella misma nos dijo que estabas aquí. Mírala.- La señora saludo en la dirección donde la pelinaranja estaba junto con todas sus amigas, esta también la saludo moviendo ligeramente los dedos.

¡Genial! Ahora resulta que ni siquiera la tipa esa se dignaba a estar con él y sus padres. ¡Genial, genial, genial!

Aunque… eso estaba bien por el momento.

-Hijo, ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-¿Otra?

Masaki le dio un ligero golpe con el puño al brazo de su hijo por graciosito, Ichigo sonrío.

-¡Esta bien, esta bien!, Dime…- Entonces, el joven sintió que no debió haberlo dicho.

-¿Dónde esta Rukia?

-¡Si! ¡Si! ¿Donde esta mi preciosa Rukia-chan?.- Grito emocionado el señor Kurosaki.

Ichigo no pudo evitar darle un golpe a su padre en la cara, mandándolo a volar a la pared más cercana.

-¿Qué sucede Ichigo?.- Pregunto su madre, sin tomarle importancia al hecho de que su marido estuviese sangrando por la nariz casi desmayado. Ichigo entonces supo que tenia que inventarse algo, pues sus padres no sabían NADA acerca del trato que tenia con Rukia en el Instituto, y que mejor manera de evitar que ellos sacasen el tema frente a Orihime, que diciendo algo como lo siguiente.

-Veras madre, lo que pasa es que Orihime no… se, lleva muy bien con Rukia ¿Sabes?.- ¡Fuck! ¿Por que era tan difícil mentirle a su madre?

-Oh.-Masaki bajo la mirada, un tanto consternada.- Yo pensé que talvez podríamos ver a Rukia-chan aquí. Por eso mismo le insistí a tu padre que viniéramos.- Ichigo se sintió la peor de las mierdas, ¿Por eso habían ido? Demonios, ya era tiempo de salir mas seguido a visitar a sus padres con Rukia.

-Bueno, ¿Te puedo pedir solo una cosa madre?

Masaki miro a su hijo con una sonrisa llena de melancolía.

-Dime hijo.

Ok, eso no era nada fácil, pero debía hacerlo si no quería que las cosas se salieran de su control, y si algo había que el repudiaba era eso, que las cosas no salieran como el quería.

-Por favor madre, no menciones _jamás_ a Rukia enfrente de Orihime. Ellas no se llevan bien, y lo que menos quiero es que Hime se la pase mal en su cumpleaños. ¿Puedes hacer eso por mí?

Masaki miro a su hijo sin comprender nada de lo que este le había dicho. ¿Orihime se llevaba mal con Rukia? ¿Cómo podía ser eso posible?

-Pero hijo ¿Cómo que se llevan mal? No entiendo. Si Rukia es…

-…mi mejor amiga.- Termino de decir su hijo con seriedad. Masaki entonces lo entendió.

-El orgullo femenino ¿No?.- Estaba demasiado claro para ella que la orgullosa seguro era Orihime, pues Rukia era la muchachita mas linda y educada que conocía, además claro, de ser la mejor amiga de Ichigo durante muchos, muchos años. Ichigo asintió. ¡Bien! Todo había quedado resuelto. "Ichigo Kurosaki, eres un genio"

-¿De que me perdí?- Isshin llego sobreactuando dolor, apoyándose en los hombros de su hija menor.

-De nada.- Le dijo Ichigo, quien estaba seguro de que si le decía a su padre que NO mencionara a Rukia, este SEGURO lo haría, solo por llevarle la contraria, por eso lo dejaba en las manos de su madre. Ambos compartieron una mirada con la que sellaron el acuerdo.

-Si quieres ve con tus amigos hijo, tu padre y yo hablaremos un rato.- Masaki dio la vuelta y camino a la terraza, su esposo la siguió de inmediato. Ichigo entonces con la carga emocional fuera de su mente, se fue a buscar a sus amigos. Yuzu solo se quedo viendo como su familia la dejaba sola.

-¡Genial! :D

. . .

**01:54 AM**. Ichigo salió del baño un tanto hastiado, por mucho que el ambiente y la música estuviesen geniales, la verdad sin alcohol, no era lo mismo. Y lo peor de todo es que su novia iba y venia, un rato estaba con el, al otro desaparecía, y justo cuando la platica se ponía mejor Orihime volvía a aparecer, ¡Era peor que una maldita gripe! ¡Y sin alcohol! Pareciese que solo se acercaba cuando veía que alguien le quería hablar a él. ¡Maldita celosa posesiva! (Cof, cof) ¬¬' Y hablando de la "reina" del lugar.

-Esta genial ¿No crees?.- Orihime se acerco a él dando saltitos de emoción al ver el decorado fantástico del lugar, y claro, a sus invitados brindando por ella, disfrutando del buen ambiente que explotaba en el interior de la finca-club. Ichigo entonces no pudo evitar sentir un leve salto en su estomago por la forma en la que ella hablaba. ¡Era una jodida mimada! ¿Acaso estaba bien perder semejante cantidad de dinero en una noche por rentar un club? Bueno, porque aunque su padre tuviera bastante en sus cuentas bancarias, eso no significaba que la madre, quien era la que cargaba con la molesta cría, fuera precisamente tan rica como para costear algo de ese nivel. El alcohol ya se le había bajando desde hace horas, provocando el renacimiento de su rabia contra ella. Entonces volvió su mirada a Orihime, que sonreía hipócritamente a todos los que la saludaban. Esa tipa estaba tan feliz. ¿Porque ella si podía estarlo? Y mas importante... ¿Porque él tenia que seguir allí?

Entonces Ichigo no se lo iba a perdonar, no, no, claro que no, se iba a vengar por haberle arruinado el fin de semana, y ahora a el le tocaba arruinarle el suyo. Si él había perdido la oportunidad del Byakuya's Free Weekend, ahora ella sufriría las consecuencias. Vaya que si iba a sufrirlas. El joven sonrío con malicia, Orihime que diviso a Nelliel en el Funky Room le hizo señas a esta para que se acercara, pero la peliverde estaba demasiado entretenida con un sujeto alto y delgado de cabellos lacios. "Estúpida" pensó Orihime.

-Amor, voy con Nell, nos vemos al rato.- Se despidió yendo tras su amiga, Ichigo dio la vuelta y se dirigió al Main Room donde estaban sus amigos.

-Oigan, este lugar esta aburridísimo.- hablo llegando a la bolita, los chicos en seguida se acercaron para escucharlo mejor.- Estas cosas ni siquiera tienen alcohol.- Levanto un vaso de la mesa viéndolo despectivamente.- ¿No les parece mejor ir a otro lugar?- _Y que mejor manera de arruinarle la fiesta a Orihime, que largándose de allí_. Todos sus amigos lo miraron como si Ichigo hubiera perdido la cordura, pero sin duda el pelinanja tenia razón, y no es que estuviera aburrido, si no que todos ellos estaban acostumbrados a un mínimo de alcohol a la semana, y pues estando en la escuela no se podía satisfacer esa necesidad, lo cual los orillaba a utilizar de una forma _correcta_ sus fines de semana. Ichigo al ver que nadie respondía le entrego a Ishida la copa de fizz analcohólico de uva y se encamino a la salida llevándose su chamarra de cuero a la espalda, los demás lo miraban marcharse, debatiéndose mentalmente, ¿Seguir a su líder? ¿Ó quedarse con la hembra de la manada? Entonces, después de algunos microsegundos de reflección, en la batalla del bien contra el mal, se le adelantaron al joven, y salieron antes que él. El pelinaranja sonrío maliciosamente, ya nada lo retenía en ese lugar, sus padres seguro ya se habían ido, pues hace rato que no los veía por ningún lado y su novia andaba de ebria posesiva con sus amigas. Él había cumplido estando allí para que ella lo exhibiera como un accesorio más ante la prensa internacional.

Y así, sin mirar atrás, el joven de cabellos naranjas salio del lugar.

-Hasta pronto Pacha, no lo tomes a mal, pero hoy prefiero un lugar mas grande… uno mucho, mucho mas grande, y en el que no este ella.

La Hummer negra ya lo esperaba, con todos sus amigos montados en ella, brindando con sus vasos vacíos en alto. Ichigo Sonrío.

-Privilege, ¡Allá vamos!

Encantador, sumamente encantador, y estoy segura de que ellos se la pasaran genial a donde sea que vayan, siempre dejando atrás las molestias y encarando la vida con arrogancia, simplemente encantador, sin embargo, esa no es la mejor parte, ahora que Ichigo se hubo marchado, no reparo en el pequeño detalle, uno pequeño, muy pequeño y casi imperceptible: Que sus padres si seguían allí. Y… ¿Que tiene eso de malo? Todo, pues Isshin Kurosaki iba a hacer de las suyas.

El viejo barbón estaba al lado de su esposa, que buscaba con la mirada a su hija menor ¿Donde estaba Yuzu? Masaki estaba tan entrada buscando a su hija que no se dio cuenta cuando Isshin se dirigió a la barra donde estaba Orihime platicando con una amiga. Al hombre no le había hecho nada de gracia que Orihime no se llevara bien con su "Tercera hija" y mucho menos que no se atreviera siquiera a hacer el intento de conocerla. Aunque claro, ya se lo veía venir, eso de que Ichigo estuviera solo esperándolos indicaba la ausencia de Rukia, pues su hijo no permitiría que NADIE se acercara a ligarse a su amiga… ¿Amiga? ¡Cual amiga! ¡Si a leguas se veía que Ichigo de verdad quería hacer a Rukia parte de la familia! Isshin hizo berrinche en su interior "¿Por qué mi hijo es tan estúpido y anda con tipas como esa? ¿Qué no ve que mi Rukia-chan es mucho mas linda que Orihime-chan? ¡Mi hijo no es un hombreeeee!" Casi lloraba, pero no podía hacerlo, ahora Orihime ¡Lo iba a conocer!

-¿Hime-chan?.- Llamo a la joven y esta de inmediato volteo a verlo, Nelliel aprovecho la distracción y se fue de nuevo con el español con el que estaba "platicando" hace unos instantes.

-Si, ¿Que sucede señor Kurosaki? ¿La están pasando bien?.- Orihime escondió la copa recargándose en la barra. Para nada quería que su "suegro" viera que estaba tomando de contrabando, pero el señor Isshin no era nada tonto, y si bien la muchacha olía al perfume Marry me!, a sudor y a maquillaje, también era perceptible su abundante aroma a Absolut Mandarin, Jack Daniel's, J&B y mezcal** (xD[Chiste] ) Así que a el no lo podía engañar, pero ese no era el punto, el iba por un asunto un tanto mas personal.

-¿Puedo hablar contigo verdad Hime-chan?.- La voz del hombre entonces sonó bastante seria, Orihime de inmediato adopto un porte más sereno, algo le decía que no le iba a gustar lo que le hombre le quería decir.

Masaki sintió de pronto el "silencio" a su alrededor, como si la vocecilla*** que llevaba años escuchando se hubiera esfumado de la faz de la tierra. ¡Oh-oh! eso no podía ser bueno. Y en efecto no lo era, pues el dueño de la vocecilla estaba hablando con Orihime, y ambos tenían un semblante bastante sobrio. La mujer entonces abandono la búsqueda de su hija, para en caminarse a detener la próxima estupidez de su marido.

Demasiado Tarde.

-¿Por qué no invitaste a Rukia-chan?.- El señor barbón cambio de personalidad mostrándole a Orihime unos ojos hechos cascadas por las lágrimas.

-¡Isshin!- La Señora Kurosaki lo jalo del brazo con una mirada severa, poco le falto para meterle en la boca el limón que hacia de decoración a su Martini.

En cuanto a Orihime, ella y su mundo se detuvieron, las tuercas en su cerebro parecían haberse trabado mientras rechinaban por intentar poner en marcha de nuevo el conjunto neuronal, solo logrando desfigurar su cara de belleza perpetua a una mueca de horrible incomprensión mezclada con el asco que le provocaba el sabor del vomito en su lengua. Si, la muy mala copa ya había vomitado.

-¿Perdón?- Soltó las palabras con repugnancia, sin dejar de ser educada. Isshin iba a repetir lo dicho anteriormente pero Masaki termino engulléndole la rodaja de limón.

-¡Discúlpalo corazón! ya le e dicho que el alcohol lo pone impertinente.- Masaki dijo lo ultimo con la cara mas aterradora que Isshin jamás había visto. El barbón lloro aun mas, atragantándose con el limón.

-¡Oh querida Masaki! No te enfades conmigo, ¡Yo solo quería saber porque Hime-chan no invito a Rukia-chan a la fiesta!- dijo cuando por fin pudo hablar de nuevo.

Muchas cosas pasaron por la mente se Orihime, vaya que el alcohol ya la estaba enloqueciendo. ¿Rukia? El señor Kurosaki había hablado de una Rukia, y esta no podía ser la misma Rukia que ella pensaba, ¡No, no, claro que no! ¡Que estúpida! ¡Ya no mas alcohol a escondidas de su madre! ya hasta sentía que la entendía con tanto ataque esquizofrénico como al que ahorita ella se estaba enfrentando. Mira que escuchar el nombre Rukia dicho por el papá de Ichigo, ¡No nada que ver!

Masaki no quería arruinar la noche de Orihime por el comentario de su impertinente esposo, por eso decidió disculparse en su nombre.

-Querida lo siento mucho, Ichigo ya me había hablado de que no te llevas muy bien con ella, y si fue tu decisión no invitarla esta bien, después de todo es tu fiesta y nadie mas que tú debe sentirse mejor en este día.- Bien, talvez había hablado de mas, pero Masaki tampoco soportaba que la novia de su hijo se llevara mal con Rukia cuando esta era tan buena chica.

Ok, eso a Orihime le había confirmado que realmente hablaban de una Rukia, y... Seguro había muchas Rukias en todo el mundo ¿Verdad? Aunque... Aun así, talvez debía asegurarse de que no hablaban de la misma mosca muerta que ella creía, pero… si no era así ¿Porque la señora Masaki había dicho algo de "Ichigo ya me había hablado de que no te llevas muy bien con ella"? Dios, eso no iba para nada bien.

-Disculpe... Usted esta hablando de Rukia, ¿Verdad?.- Sonó mas melosa de lo normal, mostrando su perfecta dentadura.- Rukia... ¿Kuchiki? - ¡Dios! Tenia que estar loca para creer que hablaban de ella.

-Cariño, deberías tratar de conocerla, te aseguro que es una chica maravillosa, no por nada es la mejor amiga de mi hijo. ¿No crees?

**. . .**

* * *

><p><strong>¡Fuck!<strong>

La segunda parte del cap la subiré esta misma semana. No pasa del día Viernes. En cuanto a las actualizaciones, siempre suelen ser del día Viernes a la madrugada del martes, aunque si tengo el capitulo antes les juro que enseguida lo subo

¡Mil gracias para las chicas que comentan el Fic!¡ La historia es para ustedes chicas! ¡Muchas muchas muchas gracias! :D

Y ahora…

¿Qué demonios pasara con lo que Orihime se acaba de enterar?

¿Qué hará Rukia el fin de semana?

¿A dónde habrán ido a desayunar Hiyori, Riruka y Grimmjow?

¿El mail?

¿Dónde quedo Yuzu?

¿Y Karin?

… ¡Todo eso en el siguiente capitulo!

**Acotaciones: **

Chappy: Battle in the unicorn's field 2!* ¿Alguien a jugado Battle Bears? Pues Chappy 2 vendría siendo la parodia de este juego, ke esta muy bueno. Y si sale un MEGA Unicornio. Hahahaha!, aunke el personaje principal obvio es un Oso, y este mata a unos ositos zombies rosas, que si les vuelas la cabeza sale un arcoiris xD Sus graficas pasan de cute a modo guerra xD

Mezcal** Bebida alcohólica Mexicana, muy barata y embriagante (casi semejante al alcohol del 45°) xD Puaaaaj xP

Vocecilla*** Sacado de un capitulo de los Padrinos Mágicos xD


	6. ¡Sorpresa! Pte 2

¡**Feliz Cumple Hime**! Ya pasado XP (03/de Sept.) Te quiero siempre y cuando no interfieras en el **IchiRuki**, mira que con **Ulquiorra** te ves mona :D Bueno ese no es el chiste. Antes que nada les debo una ¡GRAN disculpa! ¿Un mes para actualizar? Voy a decir lo que me diría mi papa: ¡Tú si estas cabrona! XD haha De verdad lo siento mucho, pero mi lap me fue arrebatada cruelmente por mi madre, y allí estaba el archivo. Incompleto pero allí estaba, a eso súmenle la fuga temporal de mi cerebro, pues aunque trate de rehacer el capitulo nada mas no me quedaba como quería. Otra cosa, el original iba atener mas secuencias del fin de semana de Ichigo, pero al final solo parecía mero relleno, pues en si no era nada importante. No se preocupen por Yuzu, ella apareció sana y salva XD

Algo aun más importante:

¡Muchísimas gracias por seguir este fic!

**Umee-chan, Gzn, Kasumi15, BeTty saku-ruki chan, elenita-chan, Hachi, Kari Kurosaki, chrome-kurosaki, Sakura haruno-chaan, chidorisagara, Yukime-sama, Clan Yuki (Shirayuki), ****Basi, Claw-13, Ichiruki117, Caro 189-chan, CESE-yopo, Sakura Jeka, Chik-yingyang, aleeh, gibybluu, Rhiliniel Aralith, Kiaru87, Amanda587, Izumoshiba, rukiaokumura, Leyia, Yeckie, HOTARUSATURNBLACK, darisu-chan, Iza-Rukia13, Akisa, Ichirikistasediielove, Ferthebest-ia, Xime eri chan, mariana, hoshinohi, eva, esaichiruki, Rima Phantomhive, gigahunter, Pame18, HinaUchiha, Daisuki Neko Hentai, chappyrukia, Etterna Fanel, grismar, ladyMmurphy y Senna Kuchiki.**

Agradecimientos especiales a.

**Nany Kuchiki y**** Kurosaki Anne**

Quienes me jalan las orejas y me alientan demasiado para que esta historia sea cada vez mejor. En fin, la historia es para todos ustedes, para los que leen en silencio y para los que agregaron esta historia a Favoritos. ¡Mil gracias! :)

**Disclaimer:** Ni **Bleach** ni sus personajes me pertenecen, estos son de** Tite Kubo (****久保****帯人****) **quien solo trolea a los IchiHimes porque definitivamente el IchiHime ¡Jamás existirá! ¿Quién me apoya?

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Capitulo 6.- ¡Sorpresa!**

¿Crees en algo llamado _Destino_?

.

**＊****-Orihime-****＊**

.

Si Orihime en esos momentos hubiera estado tomando algo, seguro lo habría escupido manchando sus Harumi 610*, mientras se ahogaba antes de caer rodando por las escaleras (que no existían) donde morirá instantáneamente, por la descoyuntura de su cabeza, la noticia saldría en todos los diarios, revistas y programas de televisión del mundo, con el titular "Hermosa chica muere trágicamente en su espectacular fiesta de cumpleaños al descubrir el SUCIO secreto de su ESTÚPIDO novio" Pero no, lastima. Orihime no estaba tomando nada, por lo tanto solo atino a quedarse callada, pues de la sorpresa ni una sola palabra podía articular. Masaki, como buena mujer, pensó que tal vez la muchacha estaría considerando la posibilidad de que ella y Rukia pudiesen llevarse mejor. Ese pensamiento levanto el ánimo de la señora, que se acerco y abrazo a Orihime.

— Mi niña, piénsalo bien, veras que Rukia es una muy buena chica.- Masaki se dio la vuelta agarrando el brazo de su esposo con delicadeza, Isshin enseguida sonrío.

¿Que demonios? ¿QUE DEMONIOS? ¿Se iban a ir así nada más? ¿Con la noticia a medias? ¡No, no! ¡A Orihime Matsumoto nadie la dejaba con la duda! Entonces la muchacha se les adelanto a los padres de su novio, y haciendo uso de sus facultades teatrales heredadas por su madre, puso cara de estar abatida por el dolor de haber hecho algo malo, Masaki arqueo las cejas sorprendida, Isshin pensó que a la pobre talvez ya le había dado diarrea.

— Disculpe... La verdad es que yo.- ¡Maldición! Debía improvisar algo y rápido, esa noticia era prioridad y no podía quedare a medias. Ambos señores la miraron expectantes. — La verdad es que... Si quería invitar a Ku…chiki-san a mi fiesta, solo que, no me atrevía.- No podía aventurarse a hablar mal de Rukia, estaba claro que los padres de Ichigo la conocían muy bien, lo que creaba una enorme desventaja en su contra si se atrevía a querer engañarlos. —Después de todo ella es su mejor amiga... ¿No? -Finalizó, queriendo que su ultima frase tan solo fuese una cruel mentira del cruel destino que deseaba cruelmente verla destrozada de esa cruel manera.

— Cariño.- Dijo Masaki tomando de los hombros a la chica con dulzura. — No hay porque sentirse celosa, mi hijo quiere mucho a Rukia-chan, pero que tú eres su novia.- Isshin torció la boca con disgusto al escuchar eso ultimo, lo cual no paso desapercibido por la peliteñida. — El hecho de que pase mucho tiempo con ella, no significa que te quiera menos querida, ellos siempre han sido muy unidos.

"Siempre. _¿Siempre?_ ¿Qué mierda? _¿SIEMPRE?_ **¿DESDE CUANDO ES SIEMPRE?"**

Orihime tosió levemente tratando de ocultar su cara de sorpresa, Masaki le dio su espacio. — Claro, señora Kurosaki, se que es inevitable que estén juntos ¿No? aunque la verdad, me gustaría saber mas acerca de su amistad, porque Ichigo piensa que de algún modo soy como una novia loca, psicópata-posesiva o algo así.- Sonrío nerviosa provocando la risa de los dos Kurosaki.

— ¿Bueno querida y que es lo que quieres saber?- Pregunto dulcemente la mujer, Orihime la miro y su sonrisa no podía disimular el regocijo que sentía por sacar esa "Verdad" sin tener que utilizar las uñas.

— Todo… me encantaría saber todo acerca de ellos.

.

*******･゜ﾟ･*****:.****｡****..****｡****.:*****･****'Rukia'****･*****:.****｡****. .****｡****.:*****･゜ﾟ･*****.**

.

El centro comercial estaba a reventar, la gente caminaba por los pulidos pasillos de cerámica blanca de una tienda a otra, comprando ropa, comiendo helados y disfrutando de un buen día acompañados por sus amigos, parejas, o familias, una escena muy típica en esos días de fin de semana. Rukia que acababa de salir de la tienda Make a Friend, donde había comprado el material y las instrucciones para hacer un conejo de peluche, apretó la correa de la bolsa rallada en colores verde y rosa y echó a andar por los concurridos pasillos de la plaza, viendo a todas esas alegres personas inmersas en mundos muy ajenos al suyo. La muchacha torció la boca, ¿Porque ella era la única que tenia un amigo con el cerebro tan retorcido que prefería quedarse encerrado en casa haciendo bastante de nada? Si bien eso no era malo, ¡Por dios! Eran muy jóvenes como para gastar sus días libres viendo tele aplastados en la cama sin hacer más que tragar comida insalubre, y en las pocas veces que les iba bien, un extenso día en la propiedad Kuchiki a caballo o nadando en el lago. Nunca había nada de salidas, nada de comidas en restaurantes, nada de karaoke, nada de vida normal. ¡No! ¡Nada, nada, nada! ¡Ah! Pero Ichigo ya se las iba a pagar por haberse largado. Sí, ya encontraría la forma de fastidiarlo la próxima semana. Talvez podría amarrarlo en una silla, ponerlo frente al televisor y obligarlo a ver la trilogía completa de Chappy, junto con sus cuatro temporadas, y los cinco crossovers que tenia con Naruto y Death Note, mientras le pintaba las uñas de los pies con todos los colores del arcoiris. ¡Oh si!, lo haría sufrir. Una sonrisa maliciosa se formo en su boca, solo le faltó frotarse las manos como una mosca, sin embargo chocó contra alguien, despertándose de su trance Inner-sádico.

— Lo siento.- Se disculpo sin voltear. Cielos, debía procurar no hacer ese tipo de cosas en publico. La pequeña subió las escaleras eléctricas al segundo piso en dirección a la tienda de celulares, dispuesta a comprar el mismo modelo que había perdido, pues no le apetecía pasarse la tarde leyendo un manual de uso. ¡La comodidad ante todo! Ya en la tienda un muchacho de cabellos negros y un tatuaje con el numero 69 en la mejilla la atendió, y a pesar de que Rukia pidió en específico el modelo de celular que quería, el muchacho le mostró equipos diferentes tratando de convencerla para que se llevara otro.

— Esta bien, entonces quiere llevarse este modelo- Dijo finalmente mostrando la caja que contenía el celular que Rukia había pedido desde el inicio, después claro, de una infinidad de modelos.

— Si.-Contesto tajante e irritada, no era normal que un extraño la sacase tanto de quicio, pero ese muchacho estaba haciendo meritos.

— Esta bien, si eso es lo que quiere en un momento regreso.

Rukia se palmeo la frente, segura de que el tipo ese iba por un nuevo modelo para mostrarle, pero no, el muchacho llego con la bolsa de la tienda y metió el equipo, no sin antes mostrarle que todo iba en la caja: manos libres, cargador y obvio el celular. Rukia sonrío satisfecha, pagando con el dinero que saco de la bolsita de correa que llevaba colgando. El muchacho miro curioso la bolsa, era sencilla y parecía estar echa a mano, pues tenia una extraña amorfa _forma_ como… ¡como la cabeza mal hecha de un conejo! Dedujo al ver los pedazos de tela que colgaban simulando dos orejas, los ojos del animalito estaban formados de raras puntadas.

— Toma.- Rukia pagó, el muchacho que tenia escrito en el gafete "Hisagi" lo recibió y después de teclear la registradora, le dio su cambio, el ticket y la bolsa con el celular.

— Gracias por su compra.

— Gracias.- Afirmo Rukia, feliz por ya salir de allí de una vez por todas, el aire de ese lugar estaba demasiado cargado de… de algo que a ella le resultaba incomodo.

— Oye.- Hablo Hisagi en cuanto ella se disponía a salir, Rukia volteo agobiada de todo el asunto y los comportamientos del chico.

— ¿Que?- Soltó sin educación. El muchacho sonrío por la reacción.

— Lamento haberte echo enfadar.

Rukia frunció el ceño sin entender a que iba eso, Hisagi desvió la mirada al aparador, llevándose la mano a la nuca

— Pues, es que, no me lo tomes a mal, pero no es común que una chica bonita ande paseando sola por el centro comercial y… me preguntaba, si quisieras salir algún día de estos conmigo- Hisagi alzo la vista solo para ver como la chica con la que había estado _coqueteando_ salía apresurada de la tienda.

_¿Pero quien demonios se cree ese tipo para decirme si ando sola? ¿Qué? ¿Me esta siguiendo? O ¿Vigilando? ¿¡Y a él ultimadamente que le importa! _

Pensaba dando grandes zanjadas, con los puños bien cerrados, queriendo con todas sus fuerzas estar enojada, pero no. Y si lo estaba, no era precisamente por culpa del chico, sino por ella misma, por haber salido huyendo de un comentario que… ¿Le incomodo? No. Pudo darse cuenta de ello cuando llego agitada al otro extremo de la plaza, con el corazón loco de palpitaciones que no se habían hecho por lo apresurado de sus pasos, pues la agitación había empezado justo en el instante en que el muchacho le había dicho Bonita... ¿Bonita? ¿Bonita, ella? Rukia sintió como sus labios se relajaron, extendiéndose alegremente con el sentimiento que recorría su cuerpo, sonrío para si misma tocándose las mejillas que ardían como si fuesen carbones al rojo vivo. Nadie le había dicho nunca que era bonita, bueno, salvo por las personas obvias como lo habían sido sus padres, los Kurosaki y claro... Ichigo. Quien por cierto era quien mas se lo repetía, talvez por la culpabilidad de llamarla fea en el instituto cada que pasaba cerca de ella y sus amigos hacían algún comentario de como se veía. Como repudiaba eso, una cosa era que él no quisiera ser como era realmente con ella, y otra, tratarla como si fuese verdaderamente _nada_. La cabeza de Rukia comenzó a sentirse abrumada por pensamientos negativos, y sus puños se cerraron con tanta presión que decidió mejor ir a comprar alguna bebida para calmar su coraje, dirigiéndose a la maquinita despachadora de zumos que estaba en la entrada del centro comercial, escogiendo uno al azar. Era ridículo, si y mucho, que ella le permitiese tantas cosas cuando él le prohibía todo, había veces en las que sentía que ya no podía mas, las miradas y las burlas eran tantas que se le creaba la necesidad de ir y plantarse frente a Ichigo y sus amigos estúpidos para ponerle fin a todo de una buena vez, ¡Ó ellos ó ella! Pero entonces bajaba de las nubes y se daba cuenta de que eso estaba muy lejos de hacerse realidad, jamás tendría la fuerza y el coraje suficiente como para decirle algo así, siendo Ichigo su único amigo, el único que valiese la pena de todos aquellos idiotas alzados del instituto. Entonces la pequeña muchacha se consolaba sabiendo que Ichigo solo era sincero con ella, solo era él mismo con ella, pues ella sabia todo de él. O por lo menos era lo que creía. Pero Rukia no se daba cuenta de que su vida había caído en un eterno ciclo: Ichigo, la escuela, la indiferencia, el coraje y el resentimiento, una disculpa, su amistad y de nuevo Ichigo. No había nada que ella pudiera hacer para cambiarlo, porque lo había prometido. Rukia llevo su mano al cuello, sintiendo el suave rose de aquel pacto, una cadena de oro blanco que Ichigo le había regalado junto con la promesa que un día se hicieron.

— Solo dos años, solo dos años Rukia.- Se dijo en un susurro cerrando los ojos y apretando entre sus dedos el fino diamante con forma de media luna que hacia de dije en tan hermoso collar. Tan solo serian dos años mas así y el tormento se acabaría. Suspiro relajando cada centímetro de su cuerpo con ese pensamiento. Abrió los ojos y se fijo que el distraído andar la llevo a una heladería, recordando que aun no había comido nada, incluso el zumo de fresa que había comprado estaba dentro de la bolsita verde/rosada, intacto. Aun tenía el cambio del celular, seguro seria suficiente para comprar un helado de proporciones enormes, con mucho jarabe de chocolate y fresa, chispitas de colores, gomitas y palitos de galleta, sip, ese seria un muy buen desayuno. Y dicho y hecho, su helado era la perfección hecha… helado. Fresa con chocolate, en un bote de a litro, con todas las cosas encima que se podía uno imaginar, incluidos el chocolate liquido, mermelada de fresa, cajeta, adornos con formas raras, ¿Eran estrellas? Y claro, sin olvidar la corona del postre, una deliciosa cereza sadomasoquista que gritaba "Cómeme, Cómeme" con solo verla.

— Aquí tiene.- La encargada de la tienda le entrego su helado, Rukia abrió su bolsita de Chappy en busca del cambio, percatándose de algo que la dejó perpleja, sintiendo como su alma caía por el mismo agujero por donde su dinero lo había hecho. Sin creérselo atravesó con el dedo el muy pequeño agujero, pensando que tal vez fuese solo una alucinación. ¡NO! Rukia se encontraba en la situación más embarazosa de toda su vida. La muchacha tras el aparador seguía con la mano extendida esperando el pago, un tanto impacientada por la enorme cola de clientes que seguían después de Rukia, que buscaba y rebuscaba dentro de su bolsa algo que obvio no estaba allí. Las orejas de la morena se tornaron rojas cuando la pareja tras ella pidió pasar primero, ella asintió haciéndose a un lado sin dejar de buscar hasta dentro del forro de la bolsa el dinero, que podría estar allí escondido, burlándose de su bochornoso momento. Que pena que no fuese así. _"¡Que idiota! ¡Como se me pudo caer el dinero! Maldito molde mal hecho de Chappy"_ Culpo al menos culpable en la situación.

Una mirada penetrante la saco de su mundo interno, levanto la cara hacia los ojos negros y severos de un hombre de unos 40 años tras la barra que la miraba con impaciencia, su placa en la camisa indicaba que ese era el gerente del lugar_. ¡Mierda!_

— Señorita buenas tardes, va a pagar con tarjeta o con efectivo.- El gerente se acerco, siendo educado y directo. Rukia se sintió de pronto como en la escuela, pequeña, pequeña, y sin salida, ¡Demonios! Solo a ella podía pasarle, pedir el helado mas grande de todos con tanta cosa encima y tener el infortunio de tirar el dinero con el que iba a pagar, ¡Nada podía ser peor!

— En efectivo, el pago va a ser en efectivo.- Una voz grave se escucho detrás de ella, Rukia se giró para ver a quien le acababa de salvar la vida, o bueno, el momento, encontrándose con un muchacho alto de cabellos negros y ojos aquamarinos.

.

**.~[Ichigo]~.**

.

**Domingo**

**Ibiza**

**5:02 PM**

Los fuertes golpeteos de la puerta y la sarta de leperadas que provenían del otro lado de esta lo despertaron, Ichigo no hizo más que taparse la cabeza con la almohada, tratando de amortiguar tan molestos ruidos, pero entonces el crack de algo rompiéndose término por despertarlo, a él y a su resaca.

— ¡Maldición! ¿Es que no me van a dejar dormir o que?- Les había gritado a sus amigos que aparecieron por el marco de la puerta que había sido forzada, Renji entro sin importarle que había destruido propiedad privada.

— Ya son casi las cinco de la tarde Ichigo, ¿Vas a seguir durmiendo como jodida princesa o vendrás a comer con nosotros?- Renji y los demás aguardaron la respuesta de su amigo pelinaranja, con una cara similar a la de este, aun estaban algo credos**, Ichigo suspiro cansino, no deseaba nada, solo quería quedarse allí tirado en la cama, sintiendo como su cabeza y su cuerpo eran engullidos por todo el alcohol que había consumido la noche pasada en Privilege, donde por cierto el ambiente se había puesto tan bueno que cuando el antro cerró terminaron yéndose a un AfterParty en CocoLoco, percatándose demasiado tarde de que ese era un antro gay, el único que había divisado eso había sido Yumichika, pero obvio no dijo nada. Y no fue hasta que Ishida pregunto a un tipo enorme sentado en la barra que donde estaban las tías buenorras y este le contesto "Yo soy una tía buenorra, Papi" que se dieron cuenta de ello. Ichigo casi se orino cuando Ishida se lo contó, había sido totalmente ridículo. Que bueno que el no hablaba español, sino seguro que esa respuesta hubiera sido para él.

— ¿Y entonces? Te esperamos abajo en el restaurante- Finalizo Renji saliendo por el hueco de la puerta junto con todos los demás chicos.

Ichigo se desperezo en la cama y alargo la mano para tomar el celular que había dejado caer de la mesita en la mañana cuando llegó y revisó si Rukia había contestado. El aparato seguía igual, no mostraba indicios de que un nuevo correo hubiese llegado. Se maldijo a sí mismo un par de veces por lo bajo cuando recordó su actitud de _ardido_ porque Rukia no había contestado ese mismo día, y ahora se sentía infantil, como un niño haciendo berrinche porque no se le cumplió su capricho. Si, muy ridículo el Kurosaki. Ichigo estaba buscando en lo más recóndito de su celular las fotos que tenia de Rukia, cuando de pronto se dio cuenta de que… ya no estaban.

Se levanto como si la cama fuese a electrocutarlo, apretando con desesperación las teclas para buscar las fotos, pero nada, eso era lo que había, y no solo eso, toda la información guardada en el celular, desde el número telefónico de Rukia, los mensajes y hasta sus fotos, _¡Sus fotos!_ habían sido eliminadas por completo. El mundo se le vino encima. ¡Mierda! ¿Que demonios hice? Su mente obedeció y le dio la respuesta, recordando brevemente el momento en el que Renji tomo su celular para buscarle algo que tuviera que ver con las chicas con las que el pelinaranjo salía, Ichigo de inmediato le había arrebatado el aparato de las manos.

— ¿Qué mierdas te pasa Ichigo?

— No es algo que te interese Abarai.

— Mmmm, si tu lo dices, pero si te sigues comportando así voy a creer que fue idea tuya ir a CocoLoco.

Lo siguiente que recordó fue la desidia de borrar todo lo que tenia que ver con Rukia, estaba ebrio y hasta el culo, pero podía ser momentáneo ese lapso de sobriedad, y prefería pedirle a Rukia los datos de nuevo aunque se enojara, antes que esos se enteraran quien era la chica con la que "engañaba" a Orihime.

"_¿Por qué tuve que hacer eso?"_

Y como el antídoto mas fuerte del mundo contra aquel mal que había estado golpeándole el cuerpo, Ichigo se dio cuenta de que la resaca ya no era lo que lo molestaba, ahora lo era el echo de que solo podría volver a hablarle a su amiga en persona cuando llegara a Japón, pero aquí el punto era… ¿Cómo demonios lo iba a hacer?

.

**("[=Kaien=]")**

.

**Japón**

**11:57 AM****.**

En algún restaurante de comida internacional.

— Opino que deberías regresárselo.- Señalo Kaien un tanto hastiado de la situación, picando los restos de comida esparcidos en el plato sin querer escuchar la respuesta de Riruka.

— ¡Si, claro!- La muchacha se levanto de su silla emocionada por la idea. — ¡Y después le diré "Espero que no te moleste que le leí tus mensajes a todos mis amigos"!.- Su cara alegre cambio a una graciosa mueca irónica. — Se coherente Shiba ¿¡Como demonios piensas que voy a hacer eso! ¡Seria una idiotez!

— Estoy de acuerdo, Riruka no puede ir y decir así nada mas "Kuchiki, toma tu celular".- Articuló Hiyori mientras masticaba su pan con mermelada.

— ¿Y Porque no?- Grimmjow cortaba violentamente su trozo de carne asada, pero o la carne era una aleación de plástico, metal y res, ó los cuchillos tenían el mismo filo que la dentadura del director Genryuusai. Todos en la mesa voltearon a verlo. Shinji le propino una palmada en la cabeza, ganándose de vuelta un ¡Cabrón! Acompañado de un puñetazo bien plantado en el hombro que lo tumbo de la silla, aunque francamente el puñetazo se lo merecía mas el _fino_ corte de carne. Los otros tres ignoraron la creciente pelea.

— Solo piénsalo. ¿Como demonios sabría yo que el celular era de ella sino era husmeándolo? Y no creo que le agrade saber que anduve revisando sus cosas- Riruka negó bebiendo de la pajilla su batido de cajeta. — Mejor así.

Kaien dejo el tenedor a un lado y se termino en un sorbo la taza de café. Odiaba que ella tuviera razón, lo mejor era callar todo cuanto se sabía, aunque… ¿Riruka así lo querría?

— ¿Entonces que vas a hacer?-Le pregunto clavando inquisidoramente sus ojos negros en ella.

La chica aparto la vista. Aun no lo sabia, ni siquiera sabia que era realmente lo que andaba buscando. Al principio había sido por el morbo de que Ichigo estuviera engañando a Orihime, pero luego se vio a si misma encantada con aquella bizarra y rara mezcla de seres, el chico "Hot" de la escuela con la chica invisible y marginada del instituto. Era… como leer un manga Shoujo, ¡Pero mejor! Pues era la vida real, y con personas que conocía, así que se había convertido en algo así como su misión el querer saber más de ellos y su relación, para finalmente ver como terminaba la historia, que era talvez la respuesta a la pregunta de su amigo. Y ella solo estaría esperando, imaginando como "el amor prohibido" de esos dos salía triunfante. Sus ojos se iluminaron con ese pensamiento, pasando por completo de Kaien, este dejo escapar un suspiro de resignación. El pan de ajo podría haberle dado la misma respuesta sin tantos rodeos.

— Me voy.- Se levanto del asiento buscando su cartera de la cual saco un billete grande que alcanzaba para cubrir más de su parte de la cuenta.

— ¿Ya te vas?- Shinji y Grimmjow, el primero con ambas manos sobre el rostro de Grimmjow deformándolo para que se alejara y el segundo blandiendo su trinchada carne asada en contra del otro, detuvieron la pelea para ver como su amigo tomaba su sudadera y asentía.

— Si, le prometí a mi hermano que le ayudaría con sus deberes de la escuela, Kuukaku se pone loca cuando Ganju confunde el porcentaje con la división.- Mintió, estrechando la mano de sus amigos y revolviendo los cabellos de las chicas que gritaron molestas.

— ¡Kaien!

— ¡Idiota!

El chico les echo una sonrisita castrante y salio del restaurante con las manos en los bolsillos. La pelea pendiente volvió a desatarse entre platos, las verduras sufrían las consecuencias siendo atacadas por los tenedores del enemigo.

Kaien no estaba seguro de a donde quería ir, solo quería pasar un buen rato acompañado de nadie y que qué mejor manera que caminando por la transitada avenida principal, sin alguna dirección en especifico, solo esta irguiéndose frente a el hasta un punto no visible para sus ojos. El joven pelinegro rememoro lo ocurrido en el desayuno con sus amigos, riéndose al acordar a Hiyori gritándole a Shinji desde una cuadra antes de que llegara que era un Idiota. Esos dos eran raros, se conocían desde hace poco, pero se llevaban tan bien como si lo hiciesen desde hacia años. Kaien sonrío, a veces si que hacia falta tener un vínculo como esos. Sin quererlo, y sumiéndose en sus pensamientos algunas imágenes en su mente comenzaron a desfilar al mismo tiempo que la calle desaparecía ante sus ojos para situarse en la escuela donde a lo lejos pudo ver en el entrenamiento del martes pasado a Orihime y sus amigas llegando hasta donde el grupito de Kurosaki, que estaba jugando con los del equipo de béisbol, pudo ver tan bien el gesto que Ichigo puso al escuchar un comentario de su amigo Renji, ganándose este una patada en la pantorrilla bien aplicada por Orihime, que se alejo riéndose junto con sus amigas. Acto seguido, el pelinaranaja tecleo algo en su celular y salio corriendo en dirección a los campos de tenis, los que estaban mas allá de los limites para el alumnado, y si bien recordaba, fue precisamente ese día cuando Riruka hizo el descubrimiento _de esos dos_.

Kaien se paro en seco. ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo? ¿Por qué estaba pensando eso en un momento de relajación? ¿Qué no el paseo era para despejarse? ¡Claro! y ahora estaba llenando su cabeza de pensamientos enredados que nada tenían que ver con él. Maldición, ya hasta podía ver su mini versión de coletas guindas, sosteniendo una dona y burlándose de él.

"_Deja de pensar idioteces Kaien"_

Se dijo reanimando el paso, pero poco le duro el gusto, pues una voz que le sonó familiar lo hizo detenerse y voltear a ver la heladería que estaba justo a su lado.

"_No__ me jodas"_

Y allí estaba nuevamente, su mini mí con peluca guinda señalándole alegremente a la dueña de aquella singular voz, nada menos que Rukia Kuchiki.

— Disculpa, ¿Podemos pasar primero?

Vio como una pareja se dirigió a Rukia y esta asintió con la cara roja haciéndose a un lado, buscando de inmediato algo en su bolso, algo que parecía no encontrar. Kaien siguió caminando. Él no era un chismoso como Riruka, no le gustaba andar metiéndose en la vida de los demás, muchísimo menos cuando la vida de los _demás_ ya era bastante mala en el instituto, y no quería volvérsela aun peor. Aunque… ¿De verdad podría ser peor? Volteo nuevamente para ver a Rukia, que ahora estaba frente a uno de los empleados del establecimiento y este no la miraba precisamente con muy buenos ojos.

— Señorita buenas tardes, ¿Va a pagar con tarjeta o con efectivo?

Demonios, ¿Por que tenia que ser tan buena persona? No supo como, ni en que momento, pero ya estaba situado justo detrás de Rukia extendiendo el billete con el que pagaría lo que fuese que la chica había pedido.

— En efectivo, el pago va a ser en efectivo.- Respondió a la pregunta del señor de la ridícula corbata de caramelitos, sintiéndose realmente extraño de decir eso y mas cuando pagaba la cuenta de alguien a quien solo conocía de vista. La pequeña muchacha se giro sorprendida encontrando su mirada con la de él. Kaien instintivamente desvío la vista, abochornado por lo que estaba haciendo. Ni el mismo se lo creía.

— Su cambio joven.- Dijo el encargado sonriendo hipócritamente. — Gracias por su compra, vuelvan pronto.

Kaien no dijo nada y guardo su dinero en los bolsillos. Rukia por otra parte tomo el helado de la barra.

Y… el dilema era…

**¿**_**Qué seguía ahora**_**?**

Ambos muchachos caminaron hasta alejarse un poco de la heladería, uno al lado del otro en silencio. Kaien estaba a punto de despedirse cuando la muchacha se detuvo y el la imito.

— Muchas gracias.

Rukia había sentido que aquella enorme carga emocional salía en forma de esas palabras, aunque insuficientes para agradecer lo que ese extraño había hecho por ella. Kaien la miro sorprendido. Pensaba que la chica se echaría acorrer en cuanto él le hablara o que fuera a ignorarlo, incluso, tomaba en cuenta la posibilidad de que la pobre llegaría a desmayarse, y es que con esa apariencia frágil y tímida daba la impresión de que así reaccionaria. Que equivocado estaba.

— No fue nada.- Contesto rascado su nuca un tanto nervioso.

— No, claro que si, estaba pensando dejar mi celular empeñado y regresar a pagar, pero gracias a ti no tuve que hacerlo. De verdad muchas gracias.

Un momento, un instante, eso fue todo lo que basto para que Kaien también le regresara una sonrisa a Rukia. _"Que extraño"_, pensó.

El sonido de un claxon se escucho distrayendo a los dos muchachos.

— Señorita Kuchiki.- El señor Iba paro a un lado de ellos, sonriente por lo que estaba viendo. — La estaré esperando mas adelante, no puedo estacionarme aquí.- Dicho eso, la camioneta siguió su camino. Rukia volvió a mirar a su extraño salvador. A penas hubo abierto la boca para decir algo y Kaien se le adelantó.

— Si vas a volver a decir gracias no digas nada, ya capte el mensaje.- Se rió al ver que eso era precisamente lo que Rukia iba a hacer, la pequeña se sonrojó.

— Esta bien. Nos vemos.- Se despidió agitando la mano, Kaien la vio marcharse despidiéndose también con una mano levantada, después siguió su camino por el lado contrario, sonriendo sin ninguna razón aparente.

— ¡Oye! ¡Espera!.- Rukia sintió que debía retribuirle de algún modo su ayuda, tal vez no le daría algo del mismo precio, pero la intención era lo que contaba. — Toma.-Dijo extendiéndole el zumo de fresa que había comprado en la maquinita. Kaien la miro extrañado.

— No es necesario.- Negó con las manos, pero enseguida se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo grosero. — Pero supongo cubre los daños.

Rukia sonrío satisfecha entregándole la bebida. No sabía cuando volvería a ver a ese muchacho, pero estaba segura de que esa no seria la última vez. La chica asintió y se fue. Kaien se quedo mirándola hasta que entró en la camioneta, para después mirar el Zumo.

— No me gusta la fresa, pero creo que podría empezar a gustarme.- Metió sus manos a los bolsillos y continuo su camino.

.

Entonces no se dio cuenta que el destino se burlaba en su cara, no cabía duda de que era una muy, muy, muy mala jugada, además de que ponía en evidencia que eso, llamado _Destino, _en verdad existía.

**…**

* * *

><p><strong>Acotaciones:<strong>

**Harumi 610*:** Marca Japonesa de Zapatos. Muy padres y caros :/

**Credo**:** Estar crudo y pedo al mismo tiempo.

En el capitulo anterior se me olvido poner:

Miharayazuhiro, Keita Maruyama: Diseñadores japoneses reconocidos a nivel mundial. El primero se dedica a la moda masculina el segundo a la femenina.

Jagermister: Licor de hiervas alemán

Ballentines 17 year old: Whisky

Pacha: Franquicia con decenas de centros nocturnos en todo el mundo, el de Ibiza fue el primero.

Privilege: Es el antro mas grande del mundo según el libro de récords Guinness, también ubicado en Ibiza.

Sino me creen pregúntenle a Mr Google :)

**¿Aun merezco un Review? OnO**


End file.
